Beauty and Beast
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Prince Lucci was transformed into a hideous beast by an Enchanteress,he has to love someone and be loved in returne or he'll stay forever in this beast form.Can Luffy be his chosen one?Rated T just to protect my back Suck at summary
1. Prologue and Enter Luffy

Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns everything,I'm merely here to torture the characters

* * *

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castel. The prince had everything his heart desired and yet he was vile, selfish, unkind to anyone and void of any emotions._

_But then, one winter night, an old beggard came to the castel and offered him a single rose in return of a shelter from the bitter cold night. Repush by her hideous apearence,the prince sneered at her gift and turn the old woman she warned him not to be decieved by apearences for beauty as it's found within, but when the prince dismissed her again,the old woman melted away to reveal the Enchanteress Boa Hancock. The prince tryied to apology but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as a punishment,she transformed the prince into a hideous beast like leopard and placed a powerful spell on the castel and all its residents._

_Ashamed by his monstruous form, Lucci consealed himself inside his castel with only a magic mirror as his window from the outside. The rose,that Hancock offered him,was truly an enchanted rose which will bloom until his 28 years. If he could learn to love another and be loved in return by the time the last petal fell, Lucci could broke the spell. If not,he would be doomed to remean a beast,forever. As the years passed by,Lucci fell into despeare and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1:Enter Luffy

The story begins in a beautiful village,the village of Fuusha. More precisly,the outside of it where a beautiful house was here, upon a little hill.

"Oi Luffy!"screamed a bare-chested man,a tattoo upon his back and arm,cutting the wood"Go buy some food,I'm a little busy here!"

"Sure thing Ace"was the answere from inside the house

As soon as Ace got his answere, Luffy walked out of the house, wearing his famous straw-hat, Ace stopped what he was doing and walked to him

"Be careful, please"pleaded Ace"I don't what to do this again, just like last time"

Luffy smiled

"I'll try to be careful"Luffy said, still grinning as he walked away, into the village

Ace had good reasons to be worried, especialy when his brother was wearing this ! Yes,the dress, a law had been passed saying that 'Every 'bearers' must wear a dress to be differentiate from the males', a bearer was a gift from the sky, they were men able to bear children and when he had learn Luffy was one, he went into over-protectiveness, worse than a mother hen.

Luffy walked to the village, the grin still plastered upon his beautiful face, he couldn't help but grin widder, he loved being outside, it was like he was a bird whose freedom was restored,he couldn't help but sing his joy

Luffy: Little town

It's a quiet village

Ev'ry day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say:

Luffy walked inside the town,capturing the stares of every men who stared at the beautiful creature walking into a rose red dress

Townsfolk: Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Luffy smiled at the men antics and kept on singing

Luffy :There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Luffy walked to the man and he immedialtly recognized Zeff with his long blond moustaches and his giant chief's hat, the sign over his head saying 'Baratie's Bread'

"Good Morning, Luffy! "smiled Zeff,seeing the bearer

"Morning, Monsieur"responded Luffy"I'd like 4 baguettes please"

"Sure thing"said Zeff"Here you go, they're still hot"

Luffy put the baguettes into his basket, he thanked the man and walked away

"Where are you off to? "inquired Zeff

"Another shop,with Ace,we cleared all our food store so now I need to full the store. Can you please say hello to Sanji for me?"

Zeff smiled, everybody in the town knew about the hole inside the stomach of the two D. brothers

"Promise"grinned Zeff before walking inside his bakery"Sanji! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Luffy walked to the next store, capting the stares of the women and old ladies

Townsfolk: Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question

Smiling and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause his head's up on some cloud

No denying he's a funny boy that Luffy

Luffy saw a cart passing and decided to do some stop, he jumped in it and observed the crowd doing some marketing

Franky: Bonjour

Nojiko: Good day

Franky: How is your fam'ly?

Kaimie: Bonjour

Buggy: Good day

Kaimie: How is your wife?

Luffy laughed as Buggy was wacked on the head by Alvida who used her club

Miss Goldenweek: I need six eggs

Mister3: That's too expensive

Luffy:There must be more than this provincial life

he climbed down and as he was about to enter a shop, Luffy went inside another one where he knew Robin and Chopper were

"Bonjour Luffy"smiled Robin"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to say hello to my friends"grinned Luffy"And to return this to you"

Luffy took out a book from his basket

"Was it the one Ace borrowed? "asked a little voice

Luffy turned his head and smiled at Chopper

"Yup!He already finished it"Luffy handed the book to Robin who went to put it away"Can I borrow a book too?"

Chopper looked at Luffy surprised

"Sure"smiled Robin"Go and choose one"

Luffy smiled,knowing exactly which book he wanted,he grabbed a red book and handed it to Robin

"You already read it twice this one"laughed Robin

"What can you say?"laughed Luffy"I love pirates and 'The legende of Gol D. Roger' is an exelente one"

"If you love it dearly then"Robin handed back the book to Luffy"I gift it to you"

"But..."

"I insist"smiled Robin

Luffy beamed as he exited the shop

"Thank you!"

Luffy then walked to a shop where he could keep on his marketing

Townsfolk: Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar

I wonder if he's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And his nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Luffy

Luffy walked to the main fountainof the village and took a seat on it, where Tashigi was whashing the landry and Hachi was leading his sheeps

Luffy: Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my fav'rite part because you'll see

Here's where he meets Portgas D. Rouge

But he won't discover that she's pregnant from him 'til chapter three

Luffy got up from his seat and passed by Makino's bar, he waved at her and kept on walking, his nose in the book

Makino: Now it's no wonder that his name means a marine theme

His mind has no limit of freedom

Mayor: But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid he's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us

Townsfolk: He's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Luffy

From a dark alley,someone shoot a duck, whom had done nothing else but fly, a blond man run to it as it fell opening his bag, only to miss it as the duck landed near the the blond man, he bent down and put it inside the bag

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Doflamingo! "beamed Bellamy"You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! "

The man, Doflamingo, grinned down at him

"Fuffuffuffuffu! "laughed Doflamingo"I know"

With that, Doflamingo waddled away with Bellamy following him, holding animals skin in his arms

"No beast alive stands a chance against you"praised Bellamy"Ha ha ha! And no girls nor boys, for that matter"

"It's true, Bellamy"said the pink thing"And I've got my sights set on that one"Doflamingo grabbed him under his arm then pointed Luffy, asking for meat at the shop keeper, Usopp

"Hm! The Revolutionary's bearer?"asked Bellamy

"He's the one"answered Doflamingo"The lucky boy I'm going to marry"

Bellamy was shocked"But he's..." he dissuaded put he was put down by the elder man, cutting him

"The most beautiful boy in town"ranted Doflamingo

"I know, but..."tried again Bellamy

"That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"Doflamingo had grabbed Bellamy by the neck and was now holding him close to his face

"Well, of course! I mean you do, but..."Bellamy was again throw down rather violently on the ground

Doflamingo:Right from the moment when I met him, saw him

I said he's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only he

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Luffy

Luffy had passed by him and now Doflamingo was trying to cught up with the bearer, Sweat Peas, Alphelandra and Margaret who are pumping the water observed them

Sweat Peas, Alphelandra and Margaret: Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Donquihote Doflamingo

Oh he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Bellamy had tried to impresse the girls but he only ended up being wet, he walked away grumbling to himself. Doflamingo was trying to follow Luffy but the crowd around them was too dense

Eustass Kidd: Bonjour!

Doflamingo: Pardon!

Bepo: Good day!

Trafalgar Law: Mais oui!

Bellemere: You call this bacon?

Domino: What lovely grapes!

BlackBeard: Some cheese!

Belladonna: Ten yards!

Lafite: one pound!

Doflamingo: 'scuse me!

Rayleigh: I'll get the knife!

Doflamingo: Please let me through!

Kikyou: This bread -

Mihawk: Those fish -

Elder Nyon :It's stale!

Crocodile:They smell!

Sanji: Madame's mistaken!

Luffy: There must be more than this provincial life!

Doflamingo: Just watch, I'm going to make Luffy my wife!

Townsfolk: Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special

A most peculiar damoiseau

It's a pity and a sin

Doflamingo groaned as the crown went more denser,he went inside a house and climbed 'till he was on the roof, from there he jumped from roof to roof to Luffy

Townsfolk: He doesn't quite fit in

'Cause he really is a funny boy

A beauty but a funny boy

He really is a funny boy

That Luffy

Luffy stopped as they called out his name, he turned his head only to see the crowd going back to their buisness, he shrugged it off and walked back home,he was sure Ace was at the edge of being crazy if he stayed in the village longer,last time he send someone at the hospital of St Poplar, the man had been burned. Ace had a bad habit of a pyromania and the fact that he ate the Mera Mera no mi didn't help at all. Doflamingo choose his time and jumped down the roof he had been, he stood where he was but Luffy passed by him so he decided to talk

"Hello, Luffy"greated Doflamingo

"Bonjour, Doflamingo"Luffy walked away,his nose still in his new book

Doflamingo frowned and grabed the offending book out off Luffy's grip

"Doflamingo, may I have my book,please?"frowned Luffy

Doflamingo skimed through the thing,holding it upside down

"How can you read this?"whined Doflamingo"There are no pictures"

"You just need some imagination"smiled Luffy,still frowning

Doflamingo turned to him and smirked

"Well, Luffy, It's time that"he began, throwing the book into a mud puddle"You got to head out off this book and pay more attention to things"Doflamingo put himself in Luffy's way as he went to grab his book"Like me"

Sweat Peas,Aphelandra and Margaret 'aaaaah'ed

"All the town is speaking about it"went on Doflamingo,walking away and allowing Luffy to grab his book"It's not right for you to read, especialy about pirates, you could walk away from me"

Luffy stood up and wiped the mud away from his book

"Dofla, you're an illiterated child"it could have passed as an insult if Luffy wouldn't have smiled about it

"Why"grinned Doflamingo"Thank you! "Doflamingo passed an arm around his neck and began leading him to Makino's bar"What do you say about visiting Makino's, I'll show you my trophies"

"Maybe some other time"answered Luffy

"What's wrong with him? "whined Aphelandra

"It's the saga 'He's crazy' !"added Sweat Peas

"The two of them are gorgeous"cooed Margaret

The other two freed himself from Doflamingo's grip

"Sorry Dofla, I need to go home, to help my brother"said Luffy,starting walking home"Good bye"

Bellamy had finally joined Doflamingo,he put down his burden

"That crazy narcoleptic, arsonic moron"laughed Bellamy"He needs all the help he can get!"

Doflamingo joined him in his laugher,making Luffy angry

"Don't talk about my brother this way !"threatened Luffy,growling dangerously

"Yeah don't talk about his brother that way"Doflamingo hit Bellamy on the head

"My brother is better than all of you reunited, he is a genius!"

The house behind Luffy suddenly exploded and caught on fire a little

"ACE! "Luffy ran back home with Doflamingo and Bellamy still making fun of Ace. Once Luffy was at home,he grabbed some water and throw it where the fire was begining to burn,then he opened the cave where Ace was working with Marco, a friend of his, on a machine.

"ACE! "yelled Luffy

"Luffy! "said a voice

Luffy saw through the dense smoke,the figure of Marco

"Pinapple! "said Luffy"Where's Ace? "

Marco said nothing about the nickname but pointed the sleeping man inside a barel

"We were making arrengments and this idiot"Marco jabbed a finger at him"Choose the good time to sleep when he was supposed to hand me a tool"

Luffy laughed a little, he helped his brother out off the barel with Marco's help, Marco throw him in a corner, Ace moaned but didn't wake up

"If that moron don't wake up within the next second, we wouldn't be able to finish this thing"Marco pointed the machine behind him"And we'll lose!"

"You always said that"laughed Luffy

"Yeah but this time I mean it"Marco kicked the machine,he only hurt his food"STUPID THING! "Marco crossed his arm,Luffy laughed,Marco was pouting

"Yes you will,and you two will be the best genius of the Earth"Luffy passed his arms around Marco's waist

"You think so? "smiled Marco

"If I tell you, it's not for nothing"laughed Luffy

"Then, let's go back to work!"Marco walked to the machine"Now hand me the tool that idiot was supposed to"

Luffy went to Ace's sleeping form, grabbed the tool in his hand and walked back to Marco, trying to fix the damages

"Né,Marco? Do you think I'm odd? "asked Luffy as he handed the tool

"You? Odd?"Marco turned to Luffy"Who put this in your mind? "

"I don't know"answered Luffy"It's just...I'm not sure if I fit in here, there is no one beside my nakama that I could talk to"

"And what about Doflamingo? He is a good man"Marco abruptly stopped"Don't tell Ace that I'm talking boys with you"

"Oh! Please"whined Luffy"I don't think he is that good, he is rude,self-centric and..."Luffy sat on a barel"No, he isn't a good man for me"

"Don't worry! "Luffy could hear the smile in his sentence"Now all your problems will stop because of this"

The machine Ace and Marco worked on was a machine able to cut the wood better and faster than a human, and Marco had finished it

"Now"he said"Let's give it a try"

Marco pushed down the lever,the machine made some noise but didn't explosed like last time,slowly it begin its work: cutting wood. Piece of well cutted wood flew around the cave

"It's working! "said Luffy,ducking a piece of wood"It's finally working! "

"Whassamatta? "said groggily Ace

"ACE! DUCK! "warned Marco

Ace was hit by a nasty piece of wood in his face,he smiled sillily and went back to sleep

"Hitch up Pierre and wake that idiot! "smiled Marco"We're off to the fair! "

Marco was soon hit by another nasty wood,making Luffy giggle. Later that day,Luffy was waving good bye to Marco and Ace and they travel to the fair

* * *

R&R


	2. Prisoneer and Marriage

Disclaimer:Oda-sama owns everythings,I'm merely here to torture the characteres

* * *

"For the last time, Ace"growled Marco"We are lost"

The two of them had been traveling for hours as now it was night and Ace, who wanted not to waste to much time, had decided to take a shortcut and now they stood by the entry of a dark forest

"No!"snapped Ace"We aren't lost! The fair is in the other side of the forest, we just need to go through! I say we take this way"Ace pointed to the darkest way of the forest

"Somehow, I don't trust your direction sense so let's see the sign here"Marco climbed down the cart with the lamp and walked to the sign, nothing was upon it

"There! "cried Ace"We go this way!"

Pierre was a little stubborn, he didn't want to go by Ace's way but he was forced

"Ace! "yelled Marco as he climbed back in the cart"I don't think it's a good idea"

Ace laughed

"I don't see what could happens to us"

A furtive shadow was seen by Pierre near the trees, he couldn't help but be scarred, he reversed startling Ace and Marco as howls went off

"PIERRE! CALM DOWN! "shouted Marco, taking the reins from Ace and pulling, trying to calm the horse. The horse hit a trunk, and the conditions worsen, bats shout out from it, frightening the horse who run as if it got the devil on its heels. Marco jumped on the horse's back, trying with Ace's help to steady the frightened animal

"CALM DOWN! "shouted Ace

Pierre lead them to a dangerous cliff, he nearly fell overboard

"Slow down buddy! "soothed Ace"Now back up buddy, back up"

Slowly, the horse backed up, howls went of again, the horse's head hit Marco as it broke in,darkness took Marco's mind as he fell inconscious. Ace fell from the cart as Pierre bucked. The scarred horse run back to the village, Marco on his back and hunted by wolves. Ace slowly stood up and looked around

"Marco? "called Ace"Pierre? "

The only answere he got were growls, Ace turned his head and saw white wolves, normaly he would have fought them but those wolves were bigger and stronger than any human on Earth so Ace run. He could felt them getting closer to him, he turned his head to see where they were exactly when he fell and slided down a little rose his head and saw the gates of a giant castel, he didn't think twice and run to it.

"HELP! "screamed Ace"PLEASE HELP!"

The wolves were getting closer and suddenly the gates opened making Ace fall, he looked behind and closed the gates with his foot, forbiding the entry to the wolves. Ace let out a sigh but as he was pulled by the foot, he quickly crawled away from the gates, losing his hat on the way. Ace walked to the castel and it's began pissing down. Ace run to the main door and knocked, it opened allowing the tattooed man to enter. Ace took a peak inside before fully intering,the lobby was rather... gloomy and frosty

"Hello? "called softly Ace

No answere

"Hello? "Ace called again

"He must have lost his way on the wood"whispered a voice

"Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away"answered a second voice

"Is someone there? "called Ace

Ace didn't know he was being observed by a candlestick and a pendulum clock

"Not a word, Jyabura"whispered harshly the clock"Not one word"

"I'm sorry to intrude"told Ace"I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night, please"

Jyabura had a compassionate look on his face as he observed Ace,he turned to face the clock

"Oh,Spandam"Jaybura tried the puppy eyes on him

"Hush"hissed Spandam,putting his 'hand' on Jyabura's mouth, bad idea as Jyabura put his 'hand' which held a burning candle near Spandam's, burning it

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! "yelled Spandam, breathing on his hand

"Of course, monsieur! "smiled Jyabura"You're welcome here"

Ace, surprised grabbed Jyabura, think he was a regular candlestick

"Who said that? "said Ace, waving Jyabura around

"Over here! "said Jya, patting the man on the shoulder

"Where? "said Ace, turning around, he felt something hit his head, he put the candlestick near his face

"Hello! "it said

Ace, shocked, dropped Jyabura which blew his candles out

"Ow... "muttered Jyabura

"Incredible"said Ace, awed as he bent down, observing the candlestick

"Now you've done it Jyabura! "screeched Spandam,jumping down the table"Splendid! Absolutly splendAAAAHH!"

Ace had grabbed Spandam

"How is this accomplished? "muttered Ace, turning Spandam in every way possible, making Jyabura laugh at him

"Let me down at once! "said Spandam

But Ace didn't listen and kept on fiddlng with the poor clock,but when he opened him,that was too much for Spandam who closed his door rathr forcefully on Ace's fingers

"Do you mind?"snapped Spandam

"Excuse me"apologiesed Ace"It's just that I've never a clock"Ace suddenly wheezed on Spandam,fogging up his face"Sorry"

"Oh!You're soacked to the bone,monsieur"noticed Jyabura,before leading Ace to a lightened room"Come warm yourself by the fire"

Ace put Spandam down and followed Jyabura under Spandam objections. Neither of them noticed the rather large shadow observing the scene quietly before disapearing.

Once Jyabura had lead Ace to the fire,Spandam fell on the stairs as he tried to stop Ace from entering by attaching himself to Ace leg,fruitless.

"Oh!No!"panicked Spandam"Not the master's chair!"Spandam couldn't add another word as he was walked down by a dog supposed being a footrest,it barked before puting itself under under Ace's feet. Ace was now comfortably seated by the fire with a hat stand covering him with a warm sheet

"What a service"smiled Ace

"I'm in charge here and..."began Spandam before being roll over by a tea cart

"Would you like a nice cup of tea sir"said the teapot,pouring tea into a cup"It will warm you in no time"

"No tea!"mumbled Spandam"No tea!"

Ace lifted the cup of tea to his lips,taking a sip

"His breathing his tickling me,Blueno"laughed the cup

Ace put it in his hand,observing the cup

"Oh!Hello you"smiled Ace

The door abruptly opened,extengishing the fire and scarring the people in the room

"Oh-oh"muttered slowly the cup,hidding behind the teapot

Ace did not move nor breath as he heard growls around the room

"There is a stranger here"growled the voice

"Master,allow me to explain"said Jyabura"The gentleman was lost in the wood and it was cold and..."

The beast roared into his face as his way of saying 'I don't care'

"Master"murmured Spandam from under the carpet"I'd like to take this moment to say,I was against this from the start,it was all Jyabura's fault and..."

The beast cut Spandam by roaring again,frightened Spandam went back from under the could now felt the presence of the beast behind him,he turned his head to one side then another only to stare into cold dark forest green eyes,Ace felt fear building inside him as the beast advenced on him

"Who are you?"purred the beast as it walked on all four to Ace who instinctively walked back"What are you doing here?"

"I was lost in the wood"said Ace,it didn't went through his mind that he could use his Devil Fruit and run away as fear clouded his mind"And I..."

"You're not welcome here!"snapped the beast

"I'm sorry"said Ace

Lucci slowly stood on his hint legs,looking now more terrifying with his tall size

"You're staring at !"Lucci said showing his sharp teeth at the scarred man

"Nothing!"answered Ace

"So you've come to stare at the beast,have you!"roared Lucci

Ace made a move to run but Lucci was faster and put himself in his way,snarling

"PLEASE!I MEAN NO HARM!"yelled Ace"I JUST NEEDED A PLACE TO STAY!"

"I knew a place to stay"snarled Lucci,grabbing Ace

Ace struggled but he was hit by Lucci and fell incouscious,Lucci dragged him to the dungeon under the shocked and scarred eyes of his servents.

* * *

"Oh my Kami"muttered Bellamy,spying the house hidden behind bushes"Luffy is gonna get the surprise of his life,né Doflamingo?"

"Yup!"agreed Doflamingo"This is his lucky day"

Doflamingo let go the branch he had been holding,who went straight into Bellamy's face,leaving in his mouth leaves,and walked to the crowd reunited for a great feast

"Thank you all"said Doflamingo"For coming to my wedding,now I just need to go in there and propose to the bearer"

People around him laughed as Sweat Peas,Aphelandra and Margaret cried

"Bellamy!"called Doflamingo"Now when I and Luffy come out..."

"Oh!I know!I know"cut Bellamy"I strike off the band"He moved his stick and the Rumba Pirates began playing and Bellamy was hit on the head by a tuba by Doflamingo stoping the music

"Not yet!"snapped Dofla

"Excuse me"said Bellamy through the instrument

Luffy was happily reading the 'Legend of Gol D. Roger' again on a chair when knocks resounded,Luffy put his book on the table and walked to the door,he used an invention Ace had made for security

_"It's for revealing the identity of the visitor"he had said_

Luffy sighed as he saw it was Doflamingo before opening the door

"Dofla"said Luffy with mock-surprise"What a pleasent surprise"Luffy observed the way Doflamingo was dressed,he wasn't wearing his fluffy pink coat but a pink tuxedo and his sunglasses,Doflamingo was advencing on him making Luffy step back at each steps

"You think so"smiled Doflamingo"I'm a man full of surprise,you know Luffy,every girls would like to be in your shoes. This is the day"Dofamingo noticed he was standing near a mirror so he began to redo himself up before turning to Luffy"This is the day your dreams come true"

"What do you know about my dreams,Dofla?"asked Luffy putting himself to the other side of the table as Doflamingo seated himself in a chair

"Plenty"He answered"Picture this"Dofla put his dirty boots on Luffy's book"We're in the lounge"Doflamingo removed his boots,revealing bright pink socks"my latest kill roasting on the fire,my wife _massaging_ my feet"He wriggled his toes"And the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs"Dofla stood up"We'll have 6 or 7"

During all his speech,Luffy had grimaced

"Dogs?"asked Luffy while deeply down he knew the answere

"No Luffy!"laughed Doflamingo"Boys,just like me"

"I'm imaging that"fake smiled Luffy,taking his book and putting it in the bookcase

"And do you know who that little wife would be?"inquired Dofla

"Lemme think"said Luffy

"You Luffy!"smirked Dofla,putting himself between the bookcase and Luffy's way

Luffy was scarred a little,he slided away from Doflamingo to the door

"Dofla..."began Luffy"I'm...speechless...I really don't know what to say"

Doflamingo walked to him and trapped him against the door

"Say you marry me"flirted Doflamingo,his face geting closer to Luffy's

"I'm very sorry Dofla"said Luffy,his hand secretly looking for the door handle"But I...But I..."Luffy had finally grabbed the door handle,allowing him to open the door as Doflamingo was about to kiss him,making him stumble and fall in the mud"I don't deserve you!"

Luffy could hear music playing and laughter as he threw Doflamingo's boots out,Luffy closed the door and locked music stopped as Bellamy stopped moving his stick and looked at the mud-covered Doflamingo

"So?How did it go?"inquired Bellamy

Doflamingo violently grabbed Bellamy's collar

"I'll have Luffy as my wife!"growled dangerously Dofla"Make no mistake about that!"Dofla threw Bellamy into the mud

"Quel caractère de cochon(1)!"said Bellamy,a pig next to him agreed with him as they stared at Doflamingo retracting form.

Slowly the door opened and Luffy peaked out,startling the chicken who was feeding itself in the bucket

"Is he gone?"he muttered,he walked out and began talking to the chicken"Can you imagine!He asked me in marriage!If Ace had been here,he would have burned him till next year!" Luffy grabbed the bucket and walked to the pen"Me!The wife of that foolish brainless man!"

Luffy: "Madame Dofla!"

Can't you just see it?

"Madame Dofla!"

His "little wife"

Luffy kick a random bucket on a barel

Luffy:No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life

Luffy ran in the little field behind the house

Luffy:I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

A whinny resounded and Pierre came galloping to Luffy,an incouscious Marco upon his back

"Pierre!"screamed alarmed Luffy,he went to the horse and grabbed Marco,slowly putting him down

"Marco!"shouted Luffy"Where's Ace?"

Marco moaned but didn't wake up

"Pierre where's Ace?"asked Luffy

The horse whinned again and turned to the forest,Luffy nodded,he didn't like the idea of letting Marco all alone but Ace was in danger and he needed to save his brother,Luffy uncoupled the cart and climbed on the horse galoped back into the forest. The night had fallen when Luffy found himself in front of the same castel his brother had entered

"What a strange place"stated Luffy

The horse panicked

"Pierre!"said surprised Luffy"Steady,steady"Luffy climbed down Pierre and petted his muzzle soothingly"There steady"

Something caught Luffy's eyes,he opened the gate and grabbed Ace's hat

"Ace"said Luffy before running inside the castel

To Be Continued

* * *

(1)I made a pun in french,saying that someone had a "caractère de cochon"(litterally 'pig's mood')mean he is a really moody person.


	3. Deal with the Devil

Disclamer:Oda-sama owns everything,I'm merely here to torture the characteres

* * *

Spandam was pacing up and down in front of a pouting Jyabura who was crossing his... arms

"Couldn't keep quiet,could we?"stated the clock"Just had to invite to stay,didn't we?Serving tea,seat him in the master's chair,and many things"

"I was trying to be hospitable"justified Jyabura,glaring at Spandam.

Unknow to them,Luffy was entering the castel as they talked

"Hello?"said Luffy,entering slowy the gloomy lobby"Is someone here?"

Getting no answere,Luffy went to look for his brother,calling his name as he climbed the stairs and walked into the corridors.

* * *

-Kitchen-

"Blueno!"said the cup,hoping to the teapot in front of a barel full of bubbles and water"A bearer is inside the castel!"

"No,Kaku"said Blueno"I won't have you said an absurd story!"

"But Blueno"whined Kaku"I saw him!"

"Not another word"grumbled Blueno,putting the cup on him then inside the barel"Into the water!"

**'PLOUF!'**

"Blueno!"called a tuft

"What is it,Gyatharine?"answered Blueno

"They's a bearer inside the castel!"said exctativly Gyatharine

Kaku choose his time to pop his head up from the barel

"See!"singsang Kaku"I told ya!"

* * *

-Back with Jya and Spandam-

"Irresponsable….."ranted Spandam,he was getting on Jyabura's nerves,if this went on he was so gonna burn this clock 'till next year

"ACE!"cut Luffy's voice from the corridor

Jya and Spandam turned their head to see Luffy walking quickly pass them

"Did ya see that!"asked Jya,hoping down the table and taking a peak at Luffy from the door"A girl!"

"I know it's a girl,thanks for pointing the oblivious"growled Spandam

"But looking closely"muttered Jya"It's a bearer!The Kamis must have send this angel to break the spell!"He did a little jiggle with Spandam before following Luffy

"Wait a minute!"said Spandam"Wait a minute !"

"Ace?"called again Luffy

A door opened behind him and Luffy looked behind

"Hello?"asked again Luffy"Is someone here?"Luffy saw someone,carrying a light as he climbed the stairs,he followed him"I'm looking for my brother and I..."Luffy saw no one"Strange… I though there was someone here"Luffy climbed the remeaning stairs"Is someone here?"

"Luffy"whispered a familliar voice

Luffy smiled and run to Ace,prisoneer in a cell. On his way Luffy grabed a torch,clearly seeing the state his brother was in

"How did you find me?"asked Ace,a smile on his face

Luffy responded it and took his hands

"Your hands are frozen"said Luffy,Ace coughed"I need to get you out of here!"

"No!Luffy"said slowly Ace"You need to get out of here!"

"Who's done this to you?"a faint anger passed in Luffy's eyes

"No time to explain!Go!"yelled Ace

"I won't leave you!"

"What are you doing here?"growled a voice

Luffy was grabbed by the shoulder by a strong grip,he let go his torch making it fell into a puddle,now Luffy stood in the dark with only a hole on the roof letting the moon's light lit slightly the cell

"Who's there?"asked Luffy,looking around"Who are you?"

"The master of this castel"hissed Lucci,avoiding the ray in front of Luffy purposely but Luffy could faintly see him

"I'm here for my brother"said Luffy"Please let him out!Can't you see he's sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here"growled Lucci

"But he could die!"pleaded Luffy"Please,I'll do anything!"

"There is nothing you can do"said Lucci,in a sad voice as he slowly walked away"He is my prisoneer"

Luffy was deseperated,if he wanted to save his brother then he needed to make the biggest sacrefice of his life

"There must be something I can do!though Luffy

"Wait!"called Luffy,letting a relieved breath as Lucci stopped walking"Take me instead!"

"You!"snarled Lucci before slightly turning his head to Luffy"You...will..Take his place?"

"LUFFY!STOP THIS!"shouted Ace,ending in a coughing fit

Luffy shoot a sad yet determined look at Ace before turning it to Lucci

"If I did,would you let him go?"asked Luffy

"Yes"answered Lucci"But you must promise that you will stay here forever"

As Luffy was about to say yes,something slipped out off his lips

"Come into the light"frowned a little Luffy

"Way to go Luffy!"he thought

But Lucci did it,slowly Luffy saw his paws then his chest then his face,Luffy let out a gasp,not that Lucci scarred him it's just...his eyes,they were empty,there was nothing in them and Luffy had gasped because of the saddness and pity he felt for him,Luffy shoot one last look at his brother as he bent down

"NO!LUFFY!"yelled Ace

Luffy walked to Lucci,without fear in his eyes

"Y...You have my words"said Luffy

"Done!"growled Lucci

He walked past Luffy to open the cell,sadness overtook Luffy and he fell on his knees,holding his face.

"No Luffy!"said Ace,hugging Luffy"Go away and leave me alone!"

Lucci grabbed him before Luffy could utter a word

"Wait!"called Luffy

Lucci ignored him as Ace screamed his brother's name,Lucci ran outside to a cart trapped with brambles

"Leave my brother alone!"screamed Ace"Please,I'll do anything !"

Lucci opened the door and threw Ace inside

"Your brother has made his choice!Now,he's none of your concern!"roared Lucci,closing the door"Take him to the village"

The cart moved and run to the village

"Lemme out!"shouted Ace"LEMME OUT!"

Luffy stared at the retracting form of the cart that held his brother,then Luffy burst into tears,crying his loose of freedom and of his brother. Lucci was climbing back to the donjon

"Master?"called Jyabura

"What?"snarled Lucci

"Well"began Jyabura,uneasily"If the bearer is staying with us for quite some times,that maybe,you might offer him a little more confortable room"

Lucci roared in his face and went back to climb the stair

"Then again,maybe not"force-smiled Jya to the air

As Lucci aproached the donjon,he could hear muffled sob,he entered the former cell of Ace,where Luffy was crying,the bearer turned to him,anger and sadness burning his eyes

"You didn't let me said good bye!"yelled Luffy"I'll never see him again!"

The look Luffy was giving to Lucci made him felt remorse building inside of him,a tiny bit,he scratched his neck in uneasyness before his face went back to an emotionless mask

"I show to your room"said simply Lucci,turning his back to leave

"My room?"sniffed Luffy"But I though..."

"You wanna stay in the tower?"growled Lucci

Luffy shook his head

"Then follow me"with that,Lucci began walking,closely followed by Luffy.A s the walked into the hallway,Luffy stared into the rock monsters that decorated it,an hydra glared down at him making Luffy gasp and run to Lucci who was advencing with big steps,the leopard man stared behind him and saw Luffy crying silently.

"Say something to him"whispered Jyabura,who was being used for lighting the way to the two

Lucci looked at him

"Huh?Oh...I"Lucci looked behind him"Hope you like it here"

Lucci's eyes went to Jyabura who made a 'go-on' motion with his hand,Lucci let out a silent sigh

"The castel is your home now"said Lucci"You can go anywhere you like,EXEPT"Lucci stressed the word"The West Wing"

"Why?"asked Luffy"What's in..."

Lucci violently turned to him

"IT'S FORBIDEN!"snarled Lucci,he growled one last time and went back to lead Luffy to his room. Once in front of it,Lucci opened the door and Luffy went inside

"Now,if you need anything"purred Lucci"My servents will attend you"

"Dinner"whispered Jyabura in Lucci's ear"Invite him to dinner"

"Y..You"stuttured Lucci before strainghtening up"You will join me to dinner"he growled"THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"Lucci closed forcefully the door,making Luffy jump,he faced the door and hit it,before putting his back against the piece of wood and slide as he cried again.

Outside,a raging snow tempest was beginning

* * *

"Ow..."moaned Marco"My head"

He slowly stood up,holding his head.

"What happened?" he tought

Then Marco's memories went back to his owner,everything and he panicked

"MARCO!"a voice screamed

Marco turned to see Ace

"He got him"yelled Ace,tears in his eyes

"Who?"inquired Marco

"Luffy!He's got him!"

"Who!"screamed Marco

"A giant beast!"

Marco gave a look at Ace,surely he was mad

"Look!Send a message to White Beard and to Shanks,I need their help! I'll try to coax the villager to help me save Luffy!"Marco didn't have the luck to answere back to Ace as he sprinted to the village,at Makino's bar,Marco sighed and went back home,where he could write the letters.

* * *

"Who that monster think he is ?"growled Doflamingo,he was seated by the fire into Makino's bar"He's turned down the best man of the WORLD!NO ONE SAYS NO TO DOFLAMINGO!"

Bellamy observed him as he sulked and brough him a beer

"He's done the right things"muttered under his breath Bellamy

Dofla didn't hear him and grabbed the beer Bellamy was handing him

"Rejected"hissed Dofla,grabbing his cup and Bellamy's"Publicly humiliated!That's more than I can bear!"He throw the alcohol into the wild fire

"More beer?"asked Bellamy

"What for?"sighed Dofla,deadpanned as he grabbed his seat and turned it to a different side"Nothing helps,I'm just a looser"

Bellamy put himself in front of him but as he was about to talk,Dofla turned his seat again

"Doflamingo"finaly said Bellamy"You have to pull yourself together"he shook the man's shoulders

Bellamy:Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Dofla

Looking so down in the dumps

Bellamy grabbed Dofla's cheek and pulled them up,making his lips look like a somewhat smile,Dofla frowned and punched Bellamy in the face,sending him where Crocodile,Mihawk and Moria were playing poker

Bellamy:Every guy here'd love to be you, Dofla

They cheered as if agreeing with Bellamy as Dofla turned his seat to face the fire

Bellamy:Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

Bellamy turned Doflamingo's seat and Sweat Peas,Aphelandra and Margaret went to him 'aaaaahh'ing

Bellamy:No one's slick as Dofla

No one's quick as Dofla

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Dofla

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Marines, Pirates or Shichibukai

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Crcodile,Mihawk,Moria and Bellamy:No one's been like Dofla

A king pin like Dofla

Bellamy:No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Dofla

Dofla:As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

Crcodile,Mihawk,Moria and Bellamy: My what a guy, that Dofla

People in the bar:Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Bellamy:Dofla is the best

And the rest is all drips

Bellamy's beer ended on Doflamingo's face,the man frowned down at him before punching him then he jumped on the crowd and began wrestling

People in the bar:No one fights like Dofla

Douses lights like Dofla

Genzo:In a wrestling match nobody bites like Dofla

Sweat Peas,Alphelandra and Margaret:For there's no one as burly and brawny

The bench the girls were one was easily lifted by Dofla

Dofla:As you see I've got biceps to spare

Bellamy:Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Dofla:That's right!

He let go the bench on the blond man

Dofla:And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

People:No one hits like Dofla

Matches wits like Dofla

Bellamy:In a spitting match nobody spits like Dofla

Doflamingo bit into a leather belt and began munching the piece

Dofla:I'm espcially good at expectorating

(Ptooey!)

He spat the piece,Moria,Crocodile and Mihawk held up sign saying '10' '10' and '9,9'

Moria,Crocodile and Mihawk:Ten points for Dofla!

Dofla:When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge

People:No one shoots like Dofla

Makes those beauts like Dofla

Bellamy:Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Dofla

Dofla:I use antlers in all of my decorating

People:Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

Bellamy:And his name's D-O-F-L-A

D-O-F-L-A

D-O-F-L-A - ah!

People:Dofla!

People cheered wildly,it's was when Ace choose his time to enter the bar

"Help!Someone help me!"screamed Ace

"Ace?"said Makino

"Please! Please, I need your help. He's got him - he's got him locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?"inquired Bellamy

"Luffy!. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!"said franticaly Ace

"Whoa! Slow down, Ace"smiled Dofla"Who's got Luffy locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast like leopard!"screamed Ace

The persons in the bar laughed

"Is it a big beast?"asked Lulu

"Huge!"answered Ace

"With a long, ugly snout?"questioned Smoker

"Hideously ugly!"replied Ace

"And sharp, cruel fangs?"mocked Arlong

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?"nodded Ace

"All right, pyromaniac. We'll help you out"smirked Dofla

Ace smiled wildly

"You will?"grinned Ace,as Arlong and Lulu grabed him under the arm pit"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Poor Ace,he was threw in the snow by the men,head first

"Crazy old Ace!"laughed Aka Inu

"He's always good for a laugh"agreed Chu

"Crazy old Ace, hmmm?"mumbled Dofla"Crazy old Ace,hmmm"

Dofla:Bellamy, I'm afraid I've been thinking

Bellamy:A dangerous pastime

Dofla:I know

But that whacky old coot is Luffy's brother

And his sanity's only "so-so"

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony, old man

See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Luffy

And right now I'm evolving a plan

Doflamingo grabbed Bellamy by the neck

Dofla:If I . . . {whisper}

Bellamy:Yes?

Dofla:Then we . . . {whisper}

BellamyNo! Would he . . .

Dofla: {whisper} Guess!

Bellamy:Now I get it!

The two stood up and began to tango

Both:Let's go!

No one plots like Dofla

Dofla:Takes cheap shots like Dofla

Bellamy:Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Dofla

People:So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating

My what a guy!

Dofla!

Ace was outside,crying

"WHY!WHY NO ONE WANTS TO HELP ME!"yelled Ace

He ended up in a coughing fit,before he slowly walked home,the raging snowstorm freezing his body,even though he ate a Devil Fruit

"Luffy!I'm so sorry!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Dinner Time

Again,sorry for the late upload*bows deeply*I'll post one more chapter on this story and my other one 'Angel'

* * *

Luffy cried for what feel like hours,he felt that he had made a big mistake,the biggest mistake of his life,he was snapped back to reality as soft knock was heard

"Who...Who's there?"asked Luffy,trying to straightened his voice

"Blueno"answered the voice

Luffy waited 'till he was ready to open the door meaning by ereasing every trace of his he opened the door he was surprised to see no one

"I thought you might like a spot of tea"Luffy looked at his feet only to see a teapot hoping to him with a cup,a sugar bowl and a milk bowl

"But you..."stuturred Luffy,slowly moving back"You're..."He bumped into a wardrobe

"That's sexual harassment"it said,startling Luffy who went to seat on the bed

"It's impossible"mumbled Luffy

The wardrobe,Kalifa,seated beside him

"I know it is"said Kalifa"But...here we are"

"Told ya he was pretty,Blueno"said Kaku,blushing a little"Did I not?"

Blueno smiled before pouring his tea into him

"Fukuro,Kumadori you know what you need to do"said Blueno

Fukuro put his milk as Kumadori added the sugar,once finished Kaku hoped to Luffy who bend down to catch him

"Thank you"smiled Luffy,taking a sip

"Wanna see me do a trick?"asked Kaku

Luffy looked at him as he made bubbles apear in the tea via breathing in

"Kaku !"said Blueno

"Oops...Sorry"said Kaku with a cheeky smile

"That was a very brave thing you did,my dear"said Blueno

"We all think so"said Kalifa

Luffy lost all his happy face as he remembered the deal he made,unsheading tears making his eyes shone

"But I lost my brother"said Luffy"My dreams,my freedom,everything"

Everyone shoot him a sad stare

"Cheer up,child"smiled Blueno"It would turn alright in the end,you'll see"Blueno ended with a knowing smile"Oh!Listen tome,I forgot something on the table"Blueno hopped to the exit followed by Fukuro and Kumadori"Kaku!"

Kaku hopped down Luffy's hand and followed the teapot

"Bye!"Luffy was sure if Kaku had hands he would have waved

"Now!"smiled Kalifa"What should we dress you for dinner?Let's see what I got in my drawers"Kalifa opened her drawers,letting out moths,she quickly closed them"Oh!That's sexual harasment!"Luffy giggled a little at this"How embarrassing"Kalifa chuckled nerviously and opened again her drawers"Here we are!"Kalifa had taken out a pink dress for Luffy"You'll look ravishing in this"

"That's very kind of you"said Luffy"But...I'm not going to dinner"

Kalifa gasped

"But you must"she said

Someone cleared its throat behind them,Luffy and Kalifa turned to the door where Spandam was standing

"Dinner"he said"is served"

Luffy frowned

* * *

Growls echoed around the dinning room as Lucci was pacing up and down in all four in front of a fire,Jyabura and Blueno on the chimney stared at him

"What's taking so long?"Lucci said"I told him to come down"Lucci glared at the two as he snarled"Why isn't he here!"

"Try to be patient,sir"said calmly Blueno"The boy has lost his brother and freedom in less than one day"

"Master Lucci"said Jyabura"Have you thought that... Perhaps this bearer could be the one to broke the spell"

"OF COURSE I HAVE!"snarled Lucci"I'm not a fool!"

"Good!"smirked Jya"So you fall in love with him,he fall in love with you and BANG!The spell is broken!You'll be human again by midnight!"

"Jyabura!It's not that easy"said Blueno"This things takes time"

"But the rose as already begun to wilt"breathed Jyabura

Lucci sat on the floor and put his paw on his face

"It's no use"said Lucci,pessimist"He is gorgeous and I..."Lucci observed his paw before turning to face the two"WELL LOOK AT ME!"

Jya shrugged his shoulder at Blueno who observed him with a sad look

"But you must see past all that"encouraged Blueno

"I don't know how"sulked Lucci,observing the fire

Blueno frowned and hopped down then up to the table

"Well you can stop at making yourself more presentable"frowned Blueno"Straighten up!"

Lucci did so by standing still in all for,straight as a 'i'

"Try to look more like a gentleman"said Blueno

Lucci frowned at him

"Yes!"said Jyabura"And when he comes in,ive him a dashing,debonair smile"smirked Jya"Come,come,show me the smile"

Lucci looked down at him before revealing white,sharp fangs. It wasn't a smile but a somewhat like snarl without the growls and the frown.

"Don't frighten the poor bearer"warned Blueno

Lucci turned to him and shoke his head vigorously

"Impress him with your raging inteligence"added Jya

Lucci nodded to him with the same vigor

"Be gentle"went on Blueno

Lucci turned to him

"Show him with compliments" added again Jya

Lucci nodded again to the candelstick

"But be sincere"warned Blueno

"But above all"said Jya

"You must control your temper!"frowned Jya and Blueno

The door knob began to move,startling the three

"There he is!"whispered Jyabura

Lucci was a litle effraid,was he supposed showing him with compliments while smiling or be gentle and sincere?The door opened on Spandam making Lucci frown at him

"Good..."said Spandam"Evening!"

"Well"Lucci forced a smile,if Luffy was behind just in case"Where is he?"

"Who?"asked Spandam"Oh!Ahahah... You mean the bearer,well... Huh... Yeah...He is in the process of...huh?..."Lucci gave him a furious look"well... Circumstances being what they are... He's ah... Not coming.."

"WHAT!"roared Lucci,bolting out of the room,the door nearly came off its hinges and run in all four to Luffy's quarters,he flew to the first floor rather than using the stairs,his servents on his heels trying to calm him. Once Lucci stood by Luffy's door,he hit it forcefully

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"roared Lucci,behind him Jyabura,Spandam and Blueno were either facepalming or shaking their head

"I'm not hungry"answered calmly Luffy

Lucci snarled

"YOU COME OUT!"threatened Lucci"OR I... OR I… OR I BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"his fur and hair were slightly standing under his anger

"Master"interupted Jyabura"I could be wrong but... That may not be the best way to earn the bearer's affection"

"Please"pleaded Spandam"Attempt to be a gentleman"

"But he's being so"hissed Lucci"DIFFICULT!"

"Gently"coaxed Blueno"Gently"

Lucci growled one last time

"Will you come down to dinner?"grumpily asked Lucci,as emotionful as a rock

"No!"

"Hm!"Lucci pointed the door childishly as if he said 'See,Told ya!' while making a face

"Suave,gently"nervously added Spandam

"It would give me great pleasure"purred Lucci,bowing slightly to the door,his tail hitting furiously the floor"If you would join me for dinner"

Spandam coughed

"Please"added Lucci

"No thank you"said again Luffy

"You cant stay in there forever!"growled Lucci

"Yes I can"answered Luffy

"Fine"roared Lucci"Then GO AHEAD AND STARVE!"Lucci turned to his servents"If he doesn't eat with me,then he doesn't eat at all"

Lucci roared as botled out of the hallway,closing the door forcefully making a piece of the roof fall on Jyabura

"Oh Kami!"said Blueno"That didn't go well at all"

"Jyabura!"called Spandam"Stand and watch and inform me at once if he came out!"

Jyabura stood by the door

"Count on me,mon capitaine!"saluted Jyabura then began pacing up and down in front of the door

"Well"said Spandam"Now let's go downstairs and 'starts' the meal"

* * *

A door opened forcefully on a messy room,everything inside was broken and/or ripped. Lucci walked inside

"I asked but he refused"Lucci send a random broken chair aside and walked to a rose under a cloche on a table"What does he want me to do?BEG!"Lucci grabbed a mirror placed upon the table"Show me the bearer!"

The mirror lit a little before showing a scene where Luffy,seated upon the bed,was talking to Kalifa

"What it really matter is once you know him"said Kalifa to Luffy"He isn't that bad,give him a chance"

"I don't want to know him!"replied Luffy"I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Lucci broke the scene by putting away the mirror

"I'm just fooling myself"muttered Lucci,looking down"He'll never see me as anything"slowly,he put the mirror back on the table"But a monster"

A petal from the rose joned the others on the table as Lucci ended his sentence,the man observed his rose with sad eyes

"It's hopeless"whispered the poor transformed-man,seating on the floor and putting his face into his hands

* * *

Luffy slowly opened his quarters door and observed his surrunding,it was in the middle of the night and no one was in sight. Slowly exiting the room,Luffy walked into the hallway never saw Jyabura and Gyatharine behind a cutain

"Oh!No"said Gyatharine

"Oh!Yes"replied Jyabura

"Oh!No"answered back Gyatharine

"Oh!Yes!Yes!"The two of them exited from behind the cutain

"I've been burnt by you before"said Gyatharine

Jyabura quickly grabbed her as she was about to walk away but he let her fell flat on the floor as he saw Luffy walking away

"Mince alors!He has emerged!"said panickly Jyabura before following the bearer

A growl echoed softly and Luffy put his hands on his stomach. He was rather famished and now he tried to found his way to the kitchen.

"I hope I won't get lost or heard by the beast"though Luffy as he climbed down the stairs

* * *

R&R pwetty pwease


	5. Be our guest and fears

Here ya go for the following ;)

* * *

"Come on Kaku"coaxed Blueno in front of a cupboard"Into the cupboard with your friends and all"

Blueno pushed slowly a protesting Kaku inside

"But I'm not sleepy"yawned Kaku,his eyelids dropping

"Yes you are"smiled Blueno

"No,I'm not"mumbled Kaku before falling asleep

Blueno shook his head and hopped to the grumbling cooker

"I've slaved for this dinner"mumbled the cooker"And for what!Everything is spoiled and end up in the trash!"

"Oh!Please Paulie"compleined Blueno"It's been a long night for all of us!"

"Well if you ask me"butted in Spandam,rubbing a rag on his hands"The bearer was just being dumb!"He threw the rag into a random drawer"Especially when Lucci said 'Please'!"

"But if Lucci-sama doesn't learn to control his temper"reproached Blueno,Luffy chose his moment to enter the kitchen"He'll never break the sp..."

"SPLENDID!"cut Spandam,seeing Luffy enter the room"To see you,damoiseau!"Luffy walked to him and crouched down to him,with Jyabura on his heels"I'm Spandam"

Luffy,even though he was a man but yet bearer recieved the same etiquettes as women,presented his hand to the clock,before Spandam could kiss it,a smirking Jyabura pushed him and now stood in front of Luffy

"And this is Jyabura"presented Spandam,frowning

"Enchanté,cheri!"flirted Jyabura,making Luffy giggle,before kissing the hand.

Spandam tried to make his way to Luffy's hand but Jyabura blocked him as he wriggled his buttocks as he kissed numerous time Luffy's hand,stopping him from passing

"If there is something we can do"growled Spandam,pushing Jya away as Luffy put away his hand"to make your stay more confortablAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Jyabura hand burn his hand angry that he been roughly pushed away from the bearer,he smirked as he was able to hurt the clock

"I am a little hungry"admited Luffy,scratching his neck in nervousness

Blueno's face lit up

"You are?"he turned to the dish"Hear that?He's hungry!Start the fire"Paulie grinned and lit himself"Bring out the flatware and wake up the china!"

"Remember what Lucci-sama said"growled Spandam,glaring at Blueno

"Oh!Piss off!"swore Blueno"I'm not letting the poor child go hungry"

"Alright"gave up Spandam"A glass of water,crust of bread and then..."

Jyabura hit him on the shoulder

"Spanda!"grumbled Jya"I'm surprised by you!He is not a prisoneer!He's a guest"He turned to Luffy and smiled"We must make a few 'welcome here'!Right this way,damoiseau"Jyabura hopped to another room with Luffy following

"Well,well"said Spandam"Keep it down,if Lucci-sama find out,this would be on..."

"Of course,of course"cut Jya befor smirking cheekily"But what is dinner without music!"

"MUSIC!"screeched Spandam

He attemped stopping them,attemping being a key word,as the door closed on him and send him flying into a bowl of lead Luffy to a giant dinning room with a long table in the middle

*Jyabura:Mon cher Damoiseau, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair*

A chair took Luffy by surprise as it went behind him making him fall on it

*Jya:as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!*

Dish apeared in front of a smiling Luffy

*Jya: Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cheri

The chair tied a napkin around his neck

Jya:And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious*

Jyabura presented him pastry and once Luffy saw the said grey stuff he tatsed it finding it absolutly delisious

*Jya :Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Cheri, this is France*

The dishs made an Eifel Tower in the backgroud

*Jya :And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest*

Dish paraded in front of Luffy

*Jya :Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"*

Luffy had lifted the lid of a dish and Spandam's head apeared,Jyabura quickly put the dish on fire making Spandam go back into inconciousness

*Jya :We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Baskervile:And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

All:Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

Jya:If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest*

Spandam rubbed the last patch of sooth and panickly tried to shush the people

*All:Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest*

The lit pointed into Spandam who smiled sillily to Luffy before attempting to walk away

*Jya:Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon*

Jyabura grabbed the clock before he could escape,salt began falling on them making Spandam growl

*Jya:Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Spandam tried again escaping but Jya had a good grip and when he let go,Spandam flew head first into a green jelly

Jya:Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy*

Jyabura jumped on the spoon and send Spandam flying again

*Jya:You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Blueno:It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

He'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me*

Blueno hopped where Kaku and other cup were spinning rithmicaly

*Blueno :While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two*

Kaku jumped on the table and Luffy raised him to his lips,taking a sip of tea

*Blueno:For you, our guest?

All:He's our guest

Blueno:He's our guest

All:He's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest*

"Please!Stop it"said Spandam as the tufts came"Gyatharine,stop this and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"Spandam ran for his life as they nearly walked on him

*All: Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest*

The show ended up with explosion of champaign

"Bravo!"aplauded Luffy,his holding a smile that nearly split his face"That was wonderful!"

"Thank you"bowed Spandam,as if he had planned the whole thing up"Thank you very much,damoiseau!The good show was at your taste"he turned to the retracting dishs"So were everyone"Spandam faked a yawn then pointed to the hands of his face"Godness!Look at the time!Now it's off to bed!"

"I couldn't possibly go to bed right now"laughed Luffy"It's my first time in an enchanted castel!"

"Enchanted castel"faked-surpise Spandam as Jyabura joined them"Who said about the castel being enchanted?"Spandam laughed before hitting Jyabura"It was you!"Jya and Spandam began wrestling,Luffy observed them while giggling

"I…"began Luffy,a knowing smile on his face"Figured it out by myself"

Jya and Spandam stopped wrestling but only after Spandam pulled on Jya's nose

"I'd like a look around"smiled Luffy,standing then turned to the two"If that's alright?"

"Oh!Would you like a tour?"asked politly Jyabura

"Wait!Wait a minute"argued Spandam"I'm not sure that such a good idea"

Luffy lost his smile a little as he looked at Spandam

"We can't let him go,walking around in a certain place if you know what I mean"hissed Spandam to Jyabura

Luffy thought for a moment

"Perhaps"he said"You'dlike to take me,I'm sure you"Luffy pointed a finger to Spandam as he praised him"know everything about the castel"

_"Nice work bearer!"_thought Jyabura as he could see Spandam's ego swelling

"Actualy"began Spandam,trusting out his chest"Yes I do"

* * *

"As you can see..."said Spandam as him,Luffy Jyabura and Frunkfreed,the dog footstool,walked on a hallway decorated with armours,who turned their head as Luffy passed by them. Luffy had to surpress as many yawn he could because Spandam's speeches were boring...worst than the most boring speech in the world that makes you sleep after 5 seconds!

_"This wasn't a good idea after all"_though Luffy as Spandam talked about the Rococo design of the corridor and he pretended to be interested_"I'm sure Robin would love it here"_but yet,he learned something about the beas_t"No!Not the beast...Lucci"_corrected his mind

Then Luffy saw a stair,it was a simple,common stair and yet he found it interesting,well more like what was in its floor,he walked to it as Spandam called to the armours,he was about to climb when the clock and the candlestick blocked his way

"What's up there?"inquired Luffy

"Oh!There?"said Spandam"Nothing!Absolutly nothing interesting in the West Wing!It's all dusty and bad decorated"

"Ha!So this is the West Wing"Luffy's face had lit up,now he REALLY wanted to know what was inside

"Nice going"reproached Jyabura as Spandam gasped

"I wonder what is hinding up there"muttered Luffy,observing the floor ahead

"Hiding!"inquired Jyabura"Nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbiden"Luffy advenced of one step before Jya and Spanda blocked his way again

"Perhaps,damoiseau"mumbled Spandam"huh... We... Hum... Can... See something else"

Luffy climbed again a step and again they blocked his way

"Maybe later"said Luffy

"The librairy or the garden"proposed Jyabura

"You have a garden?"said Luffy,he absolutly adored the flowers and everything linked to the environment. Jya's and Spanda's face lit up and began climbing down the stairs saying about how beautiful and spacious the garden is,Luffy climbed two or three stairs down then once he was sure they were far too preoccupied by the aspect of the garden,Luffy climbed back the stairs to the first floor. He walked into a gloomy hallway with monstruous statues. Luffy saw a door at the end and walked to it,he passed by a broken mirror,it reflected his somewhat curious yet scarred face then he faced the door

_"Maybe I should turn back...NO!"_

Luffy opened the door and entered a destroyed bedroom,he stared around while walking and hit a table,he grabbed just in time before it could reach the floor,after putting it back where it belong,Luffy aproached a destroyed bed then turned himself to face a ripped off painting,Luffy could see it had been the portrait of a gorgeous man,he walked to it and grabed a piece of the painting,trying to reconstitute the portrait,he could only make out the dark wavy hair of the man,his goatee,funny eyebrows and beautiful deep forest green eyes

_"Something is missing inside of them,they look so...empty"_noticed Luffy's mind

He observed the frame. It too was slightly destroyed,Luffy could only make out the 'R', 'b', 'L', 'c' and 'i'. A pink glow caught his attention,Luffy walked to the glowing rose under a cloche

_"It's...Beautiful"_Luffy though as he uncovered the plant. As Luffy was about to touch it a shadow loomed over him making the bearer gasp. Lucci stared at him before grabing the cloche on the floor and putting it back on the rose with at speed with a capital 'S' before glaring and snarling at him

"Why did you come here?"growled Lucci,slowly advencing on Luffy who stepped back

"I... I'm sorry"apologized Luffy

"I warned you not to come here!"hissed Lucci

"I didn't mean any harm"said Luffy,putting a furniture between him and the angry beast

"YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!"roared Lucci,he send the furniture away with a mere hand,Luffy put his back against a former-wardrobe

"Please!Stop!"pleaded Luffy

"GET OUT!"Lucci tried to claw him but he only hit furnitures"GET OUT!"

Luffy ran for his life out of the room. Once Lucci stopped roaring,he realise that he had made a mistake by scarring Luffy and put his face in his paw muttering about 'how an idiot he was'.

Luffy run down the stairs and grabed his coat and went to the main door

"Wh...Where are you going?"asked Jyabura as Luffy run by him and Spandam

"Promise or no promise"said Luffy,opening the door"I can't stay here any longer"

"Oh no!Wait please"pleaded Spandam

Too late,the bearer had already closed the door on them. Luffy run to the stable,grabed Pierre,mounted him and galloped outside the castel into the snow tempest. They entered the forest and when they were into the deepest part,Pierre panicked and Luffy saw why. Wolves,white giants wolves were staring at them hungrily,Luffy pulled on the reins and Pierre galloped with the wolves on their heels,a nasty wolf nearly got them as it jumped on the horse. Pierre neighed and walked upon a frozen lake who broke under their weight. Luffy grabbed the horse's neck as it swam to the shore,some wolves drowned in the lake as they chased the two. Once on the shore,the duo run until wolves blocked their pass,Pierre stood on his hints legs,making Luffy fell and the reins got caught by a branch making it impossible for the horse to escape. Luffy stood up and grabbed a piece of wood and hit a wolf that was about to bit Pierre,he shook the wood in every way hitting random wolves as they advenced on them,Luffy hit a wolf that was ready to bite his ankle but as he did so,he let his guard down and a nasty wolf jumped on him,grabing his coat as another was jumping on him

"NO!"screamed Luffy,protecting his face

The wolf yelped as it was grabed,Lucci roared,showing his sharp teeth to the wolf,at it and sent it against a tree,Luffy stared at him. Lucci then crouched in all four on him,protecting the bearer,the wolves snarled at their new opponment,Lucci responded to their snarling and run to them. The wolves forgot about Luffy and charged Lucci,they bit him,ripped his clothes off but Lucci was much stronger even though the wolves were larges and that there was lot of them. He snarled,growled and roared as he sent them against trees or on the ground,Luffy obseved as Lucci kicked the wolves' butt. After humphieth wolf was send to a tree,the rest yelped and run away,tails between the legs. Lucci breathed,his body swaying,he sent a last look at Luffy before falling face down on the snow. Luffy made a motion to climb back on Pierre,but he stopped and turned to face the leopard man

_"I can't let him stay here...and he saved my life!"_

Luffy run to him,observed the fallen hero on the ground. He ran a hand down Lucci's hair before putting his little cloak on him. He lifted the beast with great difficulties,Pierre walked to him,allowing Luffy to put Lucci on his he was securly seated,Luffy began walking to the castel holding Pierre's reins.

* * *

R&R


	6. Bonding Time and Plotting

Here is the following,I added an OC of mine(called Shawna) and SniperKingSogeking0341's one(called Pearl) I only own Shawna and Pearl's song

* * *

Luffy was slowly pouring the alcool inside a bowl already fulled with water,he was in the kitchen. He took the bowl with him and a rag then walked inside the dinning room where Lucci was warming himself by tha fire,growling and licking his wounds. Luffy now stood by him,he took the rag,soaked it before wringing it

"Here now"said Luffy to Lucci who was licking the gashes on his arm"Don't do that!"

Luffy made a movement to stop Lucci froml icking his arm and put the rag on the wound but Lucci snarled and growled as he put his arm out of Luffy's retch,behind them Blueno,Spandam,Frunkfreed,Gyatharine,Jyabura and Kaku stepped back as they heard the growling.

"Just"Luffy went to grab the arm but Lucci put it away again"Hold still"

Luffy seeing he wouldn't be able to grab the arm,he put the rag on it as Lucci's arm was at his retch,Lucci roared,frightening the little group who went to hide behind a coffee table

"THAT HURT!"roared Lucci,his face touching Luffy's

"If you hold still"said Luffy calmly"It wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you wouldn't have run away"purred Lucci"This wouldn't have happened"

"Weel,If you hadn't fright me!"replied Luffy,frowning"Then I wouldn't have run away!"

Lucci was about to talk back but he found that Luffy was right so now he was imitating the fish out of the water before straightening himself

"Well!You shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"smirked victoriously Lucci,his face still close to Luffy's

"Well!You should learn to control your temper!"snapped Luffy

Lucci's smirk disapeared and slowly the little people walked back to them,slowly.

"Now hold still"said Luffy to a pouting Lucci as he grabbed the arm"This will sting a little"slowly Luffy put the soaked rag on Lucci's arm,Lucci made a sound between a hiss and a growl

"By the way"muttered Luffy"Thank you,for saving my life"

Lucci stared at Luffy who send him a smile

"You're welcome"mumbled Lucci

Luffy smiled wilder and bandaged the arm

* * *

"I don't usualy leave in silence in the middle of the night but he said that you make it worth my ride"said a gloomy voice

Doflamingo threw a purse full of gold at the man

"Ah!"smirked the man,Kuro"I'm listening"

"It's like this"explained Dofla"I've got my heart set on marrying Luffy but he needs a little...persuasion"

Bellamy,seated next to him,laughed

"Damn right!"joked Bellamy,a little tipsy from his beer

Dofla frowned and hit the blond,stucking his face into the mug

"Everyone knows"went on Dofla"That his brother is a loonatic with his pyromania and his narcolepsy!He was here earlier!Raving about a leopard like beast in a castel!"

Kuro seemed surprised

"Ace is harmless!"Kuro stated

The pink clothed man hit the table

"The point is"hissed Dofla"That Luffy would do ANYTHING to keep him from being lock up!"

Bellamy finaly freed his face from the mug

"Yeah"Bellamy snickered"Even marry him!"he jabbed his thumb at Dofla

Doflamingo was about to hit him again when Kuro spoke

"So you want me to threw his brother into an asylum unless he agrees to marry you"summaryzed Kuro,he went on as Dofla and Bellamy nodded"Oh,that is despicable!I love it!"

* * *

"You're completly crazy,mate!"screamed Marco

He had been observing Ace wo was packing,aparently to go and save Luffy from this 'beast'

"Can't you wait 'til Father and Shanks are here?They would help you!"

"It would be to late!"answered Ace"I'll go there by myself and I'll burn him through next century!"

"A last!Lemme come!"

"No!"said Ace"Marco...Please understand this,back there I couldn't use my power...and do you know why?Because I was scarred and the fact I had eaten a Devil Fruit went through my head,that's why I need….No MUST save Luffy by myself,tonight!"

Marco shook his head but in a way,Ace was right. He needed to reestablish his honor

"Fine"gave up Marco"I need to go home and then I'll wait for the two of you"

The two embraced and left Ace's ,with Marco returning home and Ace walking into the forest. Only after 5 minutes,Doflamingo and Bellamy turned up at Ace's

"Oi!Ace!"called Dofla

The silence responded him

"Oh!Well"laughed Bellamy"Guess it's not gonna work after all"He made a move to leave only to be caught by the neck by Dofla and lifted outside

"They have to come back sometimes"hissed Doflamingo"And when they do...we'll be ready for them...Bellamy!"He threw the blond into the snow,near the door"Don't move from that spot until his brother come home!"

Doflamingo climbed on the cart as it rode away

"But I...But I"said Bellamy but seeing it was fruitless to argue with Dofla so he hit the wall in anger"Oh!Not!"Snow fell on him,shutting his ranting

* * *

Lucci observed from his balcony Luffy walking with Pierre outside,in the snow. Luffy smiled,being outside was great,Pierre pushed him a little with his muzzle,reclaiming some petting,Luffy smiled again and petted the horse,Frunkfreed run by him and jumped in the snow,Luffy giggled and called the dog to him,it came and Luffy petted him too. Lucci passed a hand on his bandaged arm

"I've never felt this way about anyone"muttered Lucci,pensively then suddenly he smiled"I wanna do something for him"his smiled disapeared as he frowned"But what?"

"Well,˛there are flowers,chocolates"enumerated Spandam,next to Lucci,too observing the bearer"Promises you don't intend to keep..."

"Non,non,non"cut Jyabura,hitting Spandam lightly"It has to be something very special...something that'll sparks his interest...Wait a minute"

Jyabura hopped to Lucci and whispered something in his ear,Lucci listened then smiled

* * *

Lucci leaded Luffy to a certain place of the castel

"Luffy"said Lucci"There is something I want to show you"Lucci half-opened the door before closing it and turning to the bearer"But first...you have to close your eyes"

Luffy tilted his head at one side and lifted an eyebrow

"It's a surprise"smiled Lucci

Luffy responded to the smile and closed his eyes,Lucci waved a hand in front of Luffy's face,seeing it was okay,Lucci opened the doors and slowly caught Luffy's hands and pulled him inside

"Can I open them?"asked Luffy

"No,no"answered Lucci"Not yet"

They walked more stepes before stopping

"Wait here"whispered Lucci,he let go Luffy's hands(regreting it a little) and opened the cutains

"Can I opened them now?"asked again Luffy

"Alright"smiled Lucci"Now"

Luffy opened his eyes and observed the spacious library he was inside,he had never been a bookworm nor a maniac of reading but this room,it gave him the urge to read

"I can't believe it"said Luffy,admiring the library"I've never seen so many books in my life!"

"You...Like it?"asked Lucci

He'd got closer to the bearer

"It's wonderful!"grinned Luffy,he couldn't help it,he hugged a surprised Lucci

"Then it's yours"said Lucci,hugging the petite body

"Thank you so much"responded Luffy

Outside the library,a little group of spectators observed the scene

"Look at that"smiled Blueno

Jyabura laughed

"I knew it would work!"he said

"What!What would work?"asked Kaku,his sight was blocked by the other

Spandam laughed too

"It's very encouraging"Spandam said and walked away followed by the other

"Isn't this exiting ?"giggled Gyatharine

"I didn't see anything"reproached Kaku to Blueno who smiled down at him

"Now,now Kaku,this choose to be ended in the kitchen"said Blueno,hopping to the kitchen,Kaku following him

"But what were they talking about?"inquired Kaku"What's going on?"

* * *

Lucci and Luffy were sitting down at the table. Kumadori and Fukuro were pouring sugar and milk into Luffy's cream of wheat ,as Luffy was taking a piece of it,noises caught his attention,Lucci was stuffing himself without using the cutlery,he got cream all over himself even inside his ears. Blueno and Kaku shoot him a look and Luffy adverted his eyes from him,eating his food. Lucci wipped his face with his sleeve,Kaku smiled and slowly pushed a spoon to his hand,Lucci observed the thing and grabbed it ackwardly,Luffy stared at him with curiosity,even with a spoon,Lucci got food all over himself making Kaku giggles and Blueno shot the cup a look. Luffy frowned before pushing away the flatware and picked up his bowl,showing it to Lucci,the leopard man stared at him before copying Luffy,the two cheered from a distance and gulped the food. Luffy took a glance at the window

"Oh!"exclaimed Luffy"Let's go outside"

Luffy stood up and grabed Lucci who didn't have the chance to talk,he was pulled up and he could only follow Luffy to one of the door of the garden

"Where are you two going ?"said a voice

Luffy turned and faced a...coat stand

"I repeat,where are you two going?"asked the furniture

"Outside"answered Luffy as Lucci said"Shawna,leave us"

"If you're going outside,at last you"Shawna pointed Luffy"should put some clothes on, only a dress in the snow,it a good way to catch death,here"Shawna unhooked one of her coat and handed it to the bearer"This kitten"Shawna shoot a 'look' at Lucci who growled"would have my head if you were to be sick,now you're ready to go outside"She walked away

"By the way...huh...Swana?"asked Luffy

"Shawna and yes?"

"Can I have a bag of seeds please"said Luffy

"Bien sur,bien sur"said Shawna"Stay here"

Shawna walked to a hallway and disapeared from their sight

"Who is she?"asked Luffy

"My governess,she was one of those who were able to...withstand me and my oders"answered Lucci"A real pain,if you ask me"

"I found her gentle"said Luffy

"Try to live with her and you'll go mad after the next week"

Shawna came back and handed the bag to Luffy

"Good day to you"she said before walking away

Luffy and Lucci walked had been right,even with the coat he was a little freezing but it was bearable,he saw little birds on the snow,trying to find some food

"That's why you wanted to go outside?"inquired Lucci

"Yup!"nodded Luffy"How about you feed them?"

"Me?"

Luffy nodded again and handed him some seeds

"Try"he said

Lucci nodded and crouched to the birds

_*Luffy:There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined*_

Lucci presented his hands to the birds but they flew a few meters away from him,Lucci looked at them before,still crouched down,walked to them,again they flew away again

_*Luffy :And now he's dear_

_And so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before*_

Luffy observed him before walking to Lucci,he poured some seeds in Lucci's large hands and onto the snow,a blue bird picked at those on the snow before going for those in Lucci's hands. Lucci couldn't help but smile.

_*Lucci:He glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw*_

More birds come to Lucci and Luffy,a bird on his finger walked to the nearest tree

_*Lucci :No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then he's never looked at me that way before*_

Lucci shoot an hopeful stare at Luffy who hide himself behind a tree

_Luffy:New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

Luffy took a peak at Lucci and grinned,Lucci was being used as perch for birds,strangely he didn't look angered or annoyed by it but rather surprised

_*Luffy :True that he's no Prince Charming*_

The birds flew away and Lucci was hit by a snow ball

_*Luffy :But there's something in him that I simply didn't see*_

Lucci smiled sadisticaly and grabed snow,lot of it making a giant and Lucci began a snow ball war.

*Jyabura:Well, who'd have thought?

Blueno:Well, bless my soul

Spandam:Well, who'd have known?

Blueno:Well, who indeed?

Jyabura:And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Blueno:It's so and see

Spandam and Jya:We'll wait and see

All:A few days more*

After the snow war,Lucci and Luffy walked back inside to the library,there a fire awaited them,Shawna took Luffy's coat and walked away,leaving the two of them as they sat by the fire,Luffy had a book in hand and started to read it to Lucci

*All:There may be something there that wasn't there before*

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before"sang Spandam

"What?"asked Kaku

"There may be something there that wasn't there before"sang Blueno

"What's there Blueno?"asked again Kaku

"Shush"said Blueno"I'll tell you later"

Jyabura and Gyatharine closed the library's door

* * *

"Now we have exactuly 12 hours 36 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most magical,spontaneous,romantical atmosphere known of men or beasts!"yelled Spandam

He had reunited all the people in the castel and now he stood on the stairs,talking to them. Yet,at the end of his sentence,in the background you could hear crickets.

"Right"sighed Spandam"Need I remind you"The table who had the rose under a cloche walked next to him,Spandam began hitting the cloche with a stick in his little anger"That if the last petal fell off of this rose"he stop hitting the cloche"The spell would never be broken"The table walk away,nearly making Spandam fell"Very well... Now let's begin!You"he pointed to a part of the people to his left"Half of you to the West Wing"Then point to his right"Half of you to the East and the rest of you,come with me"

Nobody went to him as they parted to do their task,Funkfreed jostled him a little making Spandam fell,losing some of his pieces

"Lighten up,Spanda"laughed Jyabura"And let nature take its call"

"Is there even a spark between them?"inquired Blueno a smile on the lips

"Yes,there is"hissed Spandam,he grabbed the gear Jya was holding and put it back to his place"They must fall in love tonight,if we ever expect to be human again"

"Ah!Human again"sighed in contentment Jyabura

"Human again"agreed Blueno

"And do you know what that means?"asked Jyabura

*Jyabura:I'll be cooking again

Be good-looking again

With a mademoiselle on each arm

When I'm human again

Only human again

Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...

I'll be courting again

Chic and sporting again

Blueno:Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm!

Jya:I'll hop down off the shelf

And toute suite be myself

Blueno and Jya:I can't wait to be human again*

The two tango'ed

*Spandine,Iceburg,Hattori:When we're human again

Only human again

When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more

When we're human again

Good and human again

Kalifa:Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer

I'll wear lipstick and rouge

And I won't be so huge

Why, I'll easily fit through that door

I'll exude savoir-faire

I'll wear gowns!

I'll have hair!

It's my prayer to be human again

Blueno,Spandam:When I'm human again

Only human again

When the world once more making sense

I'll unwind for a change

Jya:Really? That'd be strange!

Spandam:Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?

In a shack by the sea

I'll sit back sipping tea

Let my early retirement commence

Far from fool made of wax

I'll get down to brass tacks and relax

Everybody in the castel:When I'm human again

So sweep the dust from the floor!

Let's let some light in the room!

I can feel, I can tell

Someone might break the spell

Any day now!

Shine up the brass on the door!

Alert the dustpail and the broom!

If all goes as planned

Our time may be at hand

Any day now!

Tufts:Open the shutters and let in some air

Blueno:Put these here and put those over there

All:Sweep up the years

Of sadness and tears

And throw them away!

When we're human again

Only human again

When the bearer fin'lly sets us all free

Cheeks a-bloomin' again

We're assumin' again

We'll resume our long lost joie de vie

We'll be playin' again

Holiday' again

And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P

We will,we will shove

They will both fall in love

And we'll finaly be human again*

Inside the library,Luffy and Lucci were happily instaled with Luffy reading to Lucci

"...For never there was a story of more woe"told Luffy"Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"

Lucci purred in contentment,he was plunked down the table

"Could you read it again?"asked Lucci

Luffy laughed

"Why don't you read it to me"answered Luffy,handing the book to Lucci

"Uh...Alright"said Lucci,grabbing the book"I...hum...mmh...I can't"

Luffy seemed surprised

"You mean,you never learn?"

"I learned"frowned Lucci"A little,it's just been so long"

"What's not to be heard!"said a voice

Lucci and Luffy turned to a book with a green cover and three golden band on the edge,up and down,and wearing square glasses

"Hello"saluted Luffy while Lucci groaned

"Hello,young bearer"said the book before turning to Lucci"And like I said,what's not to be heard by you"

"Don't begin with this,Pearl"growled Lucci

"What do you mean,you two?"asked Luffy

"I was his teacher"said Pearl"I taught him how to read and to write,and yet he still is my worst pupil"

*Pearl:When he was a child

I taugh him how

To write and to read

Too bad it doesn't show

Under the eyes of a beauty like you now

It would have made me proud

To see him shows you how

A perfect pupil he had become

Too sad I didn't see it come

As big as a house,he had

Made a fool of himself,giving a show

Under the eyes of a beauty like you now*

Luffy laughed and applauded while Lucci wanted just to bang his head on the table,Pearl hopped to them

"What are you two reading?"asked Pearl,she observed the cover"Romeo and Juliet!That's my favorite!"

"It's now my favorite"said Luffy"Next to 'The Legend of Gol D. Roger'!"

"How about you read it to us,Pearl"cut Lucci,wanting to hear the story again

"Sure!"smiled Pearl

Luffy put the book in front of her

"Well"grinned Pearl"Let's begin..."

*All:We'll be dancing again!

We'll be twirling again!

We'll be whirling around with such ease

When we're human again

Only human again

We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes

We'll be floating again!

We'll be gliding again!

Stepping, striding as fine as you please

Like a real human does

I'll be all that I was

On that glorious morn

When we're fin'lly reborn

And we're all of us human again!*

* * *

R&R :D


	7. Why do all good things come to an end?

Here is the next part,this story will end soon

* * *

'SPLASH'

Water was threw on Lucci as Shawna was washing him,he groaned as she was less than gentle,this mean grabing his fur or pulling his ears so that she can wash his face.

"Tonight is the night!"exclamed Jyabura

Lucci was about to answer when Shawna rinsed him by again throwing water on him

"I'm not sure if I can do this"admited Lucci,pushing his hair out off his sight

"You don't have time to be timid!"said Jya,pointing to the wilting flower on the table"You must be bold,daring"

"Bold,daring"repeated Lucci before he shook himself dry,splashing Shawna and Jyabura,his fur went in every way possible

"There will be music,romantic candle light..."described Jyabura as Lucci exited the tub and walked to the dressing table where Shawna proceded to rub him dry"Provided by myself...And when the moment is right you confess your love"

"Yes,I con..."Lucci smiled before fear build up inside him"I... I... No,I can't"

Jyabura seemed shocked

"You care for the bearer,don't you?"asked Jya

Lucci growled,Shawna was brushing and cutting his fur

"More than anything"he managed

"Well then,you must tell him!"

Shawna cut a little more of fur before observing her chef d'oeuvre

"Voila!"exclamed Jyabura"Oh!You look so...so..."Jya couldn't find the words for Lucci's hairdo

"Stupid"Shawna had made him bunches and french braids with turquoise ribons

"Not quite the words I was looking for"snickered Jyabura"Perhaps,Shawna!A little more of the top!"

Shawna nodded and grabed forcefully Lucci's hair before doing a new hairdo. Spandam choose his time to enter the room

"Your mate"he said before bowing"Awaits"

Lucci's fears were killing him

* * *

Luffy slowly climbed down the stair of the main hall,wearing make up and a gorgeous red dress with matching gloves and tiara,he waved at Kalifa and Pearl whom were behind him,in the dorrway. As he was at the bottom of the first stairs,Lucci walked in and was mesmerised by Luffy's beauty,Lucci was dressed in his black tuxedo with a white tie,his hair were tied into a low ponytail with a black velvet ribbon. Straightening himself via a clear of throat,Lucci walked to him,a smile plastered upon his face before bowing like a gentleman to the bearer and presenting his arm,Luffy took it,staring longuily at the leopard man. The two began climbing down the steps

*Blueno:Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends*

Lucci missed a step and nearly fell,Luffy giggled a little at the embarassed Lucci in front of him. Lucci lead Luffy to the dinning room were a sumptuous dinner awaited them

*Blueno:Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least*

Shawna played violon with Pearl showing her the good notes to play,they stood beside Luffy who smiled at them before standing up,he went to Lucci and grabbed his hand,leading him to the balroom.

*Blueno:Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast*

Lucci dreaded this part,the dance but the encouraging smile Luffy gave him made all his fear disapear and smoothly the two waltzed

*Blueno:Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time*

Luffy slowly put his head on Lucci's torso,savory the heat of the other. Lucci seemed surprised before doing two thumbs up at Spandam and Jyabura,who had been observing them dance. They cheered silently at their master

*Blueno:Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast*

Jyabura shushed the candles to make a soften glow

*Blueno:Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast*

The song ended and Lucci lead Luffy to the to the teapot,Kaku yawned

"Off to the cupboard with you now,Kaku"said Blueno"It's past your bedtime,good night,lad"

Kaku smiled sleepily before hopping down the table then to the kitchen but not before he stared one last time at the couple outside

* * *

_"Come on,Lucci!You can do it mate!"_though the leopard

Luffy and him were seated on the rail of the balcony and right now,Lucci planned to annonce his love for the bearer

"Luffy?"asked Lucci,getting closer to the bearer"Are you... Happy here,with me?"

Luffy smiled

"Yes"he answered but Lucci knew he was lying,his eyes strangely shone with sadness. Luffy looked away,observing the view

"What is it?"asked Lucci,he would do anything just to see a gost of a smile over Luffy's lips

"If only I could see my brother and friends again for a moment"admited Luffy"I miss Ace so much"

Lucci frowned before it dissolved into a smile

"There is a way"

Lucci stood up and lead Luffy to the West Wing,where the rose was wilting. There,on the table,Lucci grabbed the mirror and gave it to Luffy

"This mirror will show you anything... "said Lucci"Anything you wish to see"

"I'd like to see my brother,please"pleaded Luffy

The mirror shone then showed a scene to Luffy,Ace was walking into the forest,as white as Death itself. A coughing fit shook his entire body and he fell in the snowy ground

"Ace!Oh,no!"panicked Luffy,his expression scarred Lucci"He is sick,he might be dying and he's all alone"

Lucci turned his back to Luffy and stared immensly at his wilting rose

"Then you..."It pained Lucci to said those words"You must go to him"

"What did you say?"asked Luffy,surprised

"I release you"Those words were like a knife piercing through his heart"You're no longer my prisoner"

"You mean... I'm free?"

"Yes"whispered Lucci

"Oh!Thank you!"smiled Luffy then spoke to the mirror"Hold on,Ace.I'm on my way"

Luffy went to walk away when he remembered he still got the mirror in his hands and walked back to Lucci

"Take it with you"murmured Lucci,puhing the mirror back in the bearer's hands"So you'll always have a way..."Lucci hand went to Luffy's hair"To look back and remember me"

Luffy smiled sadly before slowly hugging the beast

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me"said Luffy before kissing Lucci's lips corner and walking away

Lucci didn't try to stop him,he just felt like dying inside,Spandam entered the room as Luffy exited it

"Well,your Highness,I must say..."began Spandam"Everything is going just swimmingly,I knew you had it in you"

"I let him go"declared sadly Lucci,his back facing Spandam

"Yes,yes"laughed Spandam"Splen..."a shocked look passed on his face"You what?How could you do that?"

"I had to"answered Lucci

"Yes!But... But... But..."stuttured Spandam"But why?"

"Because"aswered Lucci"I love him"

* * *

"He did what?"screamed Jyabura,Gyatharine and Blueno after Spandam told them what happened,Kaku observed them with curiosity

"Yes,I'm afraid it's the truth"said sadly Spandam

"He's going away?"asked Kaku

"But they were so close"sobbed a little Jya

"After all this time"added Blueno"He's finally learned to love"

"That's it then!"smiled Jyabura"That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough"said Blueno"The bearer has to love him in return"

"But now it's too late"said Spandam

Neither of them noticed Kaku walking away.

* * *

Lucci stared at the retracting form of Luffy with sadness,he couldn't help but roar his pain and destroying useless thing in his room. The angish roar echoed around the forest and inside Luffy's head,he'll come back later,that was sure but right now Ace needed help. Once Luffy aproached the track,he looked around trying to find the arsonist

"ACE!"called Luffy"ACE!"

He saw him,asleep on the snow with snow covering half of him. Quickly,Luffy lifted him and put him on Pierre's back then galloped back to their house. As they entered the house,neither of them noticed Bellamy,hidden as a snowman,running back to the village. Marco was rather surprised to see the two of them and helped them inside and caring for Ace

* * *

"It's great you're here"mumbled Marco,hugging Luffy"Ace was worried sick about you,he asked me to join Father and Shanks"

Luffy stared at Marco,surprised

"Where were you?Ace was speaking about a leopard beast had kidnapped you and made you his prisoner"

"Somewhere"answered Luffy"Please tell Shanks and WhiteBeard won't come!They'll kill hi..."Luffy abruptly stopped

"They'll kill who!"asked Marco,Luffy stayed silent and Marco hugged him again"Luffy...you can trust me...you know it,right?I didn't send the letter,honest !"

Luffy nodded

"Ace was right,I was made prisoner by a man and..."

"And what?"

"I don't know,everytime he was here with me I wanted to be happy and smile for nothing,I felt as if only him and I minded..."

"No need to keep on"said Marco"You love him"

Luffy nodded

"I'm just sad,I couldn't tell him today"

Moans was heard from Ace's bed,cutting what Marco was about to say,quickly,the two were at Ace's bedside

"Luffy..."whispered Ace

"Shh"answered Luffy before smiling"It's alright,Ace. I'm home"

Ace slowly sat on the bed and hugged the bearer tightly

"I thought I'd never see you again"

"I missed you so much"grinned Luffy,returning the hug

"But the beat?"said panicky Ace,facing Luffy"Did you...How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape"laughed Luffy"He let me go"

"That horrible beast?"

Luffy frowned

"He's different now,'s changed somehow"

Noises caught their attention,the bag Luffy had took with him moved and fell,revealing Kaku

"Hi!"smiled Kaku before hopping to Ace

Marco had a shocked look on his face

"What's that?"

"A stowaway"joked Luffy

"Hello there"saluted Ace,taking the cup in his palm"I didn't think I'd see you again"

Kaku smiled before turning to Luffy

"Luffy,why'd you go away?"asked the teacup"Don't you like us anymore?"

A look of sadness passed on Luffy's face

"Oh,Kaku. Of course I do,it's just that..."

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

Luffy walked to the door and opened it,revealing Kuro

"May I help you?"inquired Luffy

"I've come to collect your brother"said Kuro

"Ace?"breathed Luffy

"Don't worry,chéri"reassured Kuro,stepping back and revealing an asylum cart"We'll take good care of him"

"My brother isn't crazy"Luffy snarled

"He was raving like a lunatic!"shouted Bellamy,holding a torch like a lot the villagers"We all heard him,didn't we?"

"YES!"agreed the people

Somewhere in the crowd,Doflamingo smirked. Jango and Fullbody walked out off the cart

"No!I won't let you"snapped Luffy

"Luffy?"asked Ace,poking his head out

"Ace"smirked Bellamy"Tell us again just how big was the beast?"

"He was...I mean he was ENORMOUS!"answered Ace,the crowd laughed at him"I'd say at least 8!No more like 10 feet tall!"

The crowd laughed freely at this

"Well!You don't get much crazier than that"laughed Bellamy

Ace walked to the crowd

"It's the truth!I tell you!"screamed Ace then he was grabbed by Jango and Fullbody

"Get him out off here!"yelled Bellamy

"Let go off of me!"growled Ace before his fist caught on fire,he grabbed Jango and threw him away then all his energy leaved him as Fullbody handcuffed him with Kairoseki handcuff. Kuro followed them

"No!"shouted Luffy,running to Kuro who completly passed by him"You can't do this"

Marco hugged Luffy,trying to sooth his pain and anger

"Poor Luffy"tuttuted Doflamingo"It's a shame for your brother"

"Go away you demanted flamingo"growled Marco

"You two know he isn't crazy!"said Luffy

"Mmmmmh... I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if..."replied Dofla

"If what?"inquired Luffy

"If you marry me"flirted Dofla,aproaching Luffy but Marco got in his way,snarling at him

"Go away at once!"hissed Marco,blue flames around him

"One little word,Luffy"smirked Dofla"That's all it takes"

"NEVER!"snarled Luffy,stepping in to punch Doflamingo only to be stopped by Marco

"Then have it your way!"snarled Doflamingo,walking away

"Luffy!"called Ace,before struggling"Let me go!"

Luffy stared at Ace before running inside then comming back with the mirror

"Ace is not crazy!"yelled Luffy"And I can prove it!"

The crowd seemed surprised

"Show me Lucci!"said Luffy to the mirror,it glowed and Luffy showed the scene to crowd stared horrified at the roaring beast inside the mirror

* * *

OMG what will happen next! R&R for the next part


	8. Kill Lucci!

Thank you all for your review / I'm blushing like mad at the moment,here is the mob part

* * *

"Is it dangerous?"yelled Alvida

"No,no"answered Luffy,advencing in the crowd"He'd never hurt anyone...Please,I know he looks vicious but he is really kind and gentle and..."Luffy stared longily at the mirror"He's my nakama"

Doflamingo frowned before grabbing Luffy's shoulder,turning him to him

"If I didn't know better..."growled Doflamingo"I'd think you had feelings for this monster"

Luffy glared at Dofla

"He is no monster,Dofla"snarled Luffy"YOU ARE!"

Doflamingo hold his glare before grabbing forcefully the mirror out off Luffy's hands

"He's as crazy as his brother!"snarled Doflamingo then he turned to the crowd,mirror in hand

Doflamingo:The Beast will make off with your children.

Crowd:{gasp}

Doflamingo:He'll come after them in the night.

Luffy:No!

Dofla:We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I

say we kill the Beast!

Crowd:Kill him!

Zeff:We're not safe until he's dead

Arlong:He'll come stalking us at night

Vivi:Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

Cobra:He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

Dofla:So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me

Doflamingo ran to Bellamy,who ran away,scared from the pink demented man

Dofla:Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle

And there's something truly terrible inside

Doflamingo finally cornered Bellamy then showed him the mirror where Lucci's reflection was seen,Dofla trusted it near his blond comrade

Doflamingo:It's a beast

He's got fangs

Razor sharp ones

Massive paws

Killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar

See him foam

But we're not coming home

'Til he's dead

Good and dead

Kill the Beast!

Luffy ran to Dofla and grabbed his arm

"No! I won't let you do this!"yelled Luffy

"If you're not with us, you're against us!"shouted Dofla,grabbing Luffy by the throat"Bring the arsonist!"

Dofla walked to the cave of the D's

"Cinco Fleur!"yelled Robin,arms sprouted on Dofla's body"Grasp!"

The arms locked Doflamingo,bending his back,making him release Luffy

"What are you doing?"snarled Dofla

"We won't let you harm Luffy or the beast in anyway!"yelled Sanji,hitting the ground with his heel

Behind him,Zoro,Nami,Usopp,Chopper,Robin,Franky and Marco snarled at Dofla

"Oni..."growled Zoro,his three katanas out,as he run to the man"GIRI!"

Dofla ducked in extremis the blow even thought he was locked in an akward position

"STOP THEM!"shouted Doflamingo

The crowd went on the little group,overcoming them. Marco,Robin and Chopper got handcuffed by Kairoseki,stopping them from using their power

"Like I said,bring the arsonist"snapped Dofla,as the arms disapeared and as he grabbed a struggling Luffy by the throat"And don't forget them!"

Crocodile and Akainu brought Ace to the cave and threw him inside with the rebelious group

"Get your hands off me!"snapped Ace

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature"shouted Doflamingo,throwing Luffy inside and closing the trap door

"Let us out!"shouted Luffy,banging against the door with Zoro's and Sanji's help

Dofla:We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?

Men:I am! I am! I am!

Light your torch

Mount your horse

Doflamingo mounted on his black horse and began leading the mob

Dofla:Screw your courage to the sticking place

Men:We're counting on Dofla to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a haunted castle

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's a beast

One as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

'Til he's good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!"yelled Dofla

* * *

"I have to warn Lucci!"sobbed Luffy,trying to break a window "This is all my fault!Oh, Ace,what are we going to do?"

"But who had the right idea to build a cave with Kairoseki!"growled Sanji,hitting a wall with his foot"We can't go out!"

"Don't forget,baka-baker"said Zoro"That the trap door is made with Adam Wood"

"That too"agreed Franky"If only a blow from the outside would break that door,we could go and warn the cat"

Everyone turned their glare to Ace,who smiled nervously and walked to Luffy

"Now, now, we'll think of something"soothed Ace,hugging his brother

Outside,Kaku observed them from the window

_"What can I do?What can I do?"_thought franticly Kaku,observing his surrunding.

He saw,a little away,the machine that Ace and Marco created and he got an idea

_"This should work!"_thought Kaku as he hopped to the machine,smiling

* * *

Men:We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

The men began cutting a giant pine then organized it into ram

Men:Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

They neared the castel dangerously

* * *

"I knew it!"ranted Spandam for the humptieth time"I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up"

"Maybe it would have been better"growled Jyabura"If he had never come at all"

Frunkfreed ran to the window,barking

"Could it be?"inquired a smiling Jya,joining the footrest

"Is it he?"asked Blueno,too joining Jyabura,Spandam on his heels

"Sacre Bleu!"swore Jyabura,seeing the angry men walking to the main gates"Invaders!"

"Encroachers!"added Spandam

"And they have the mirror!"noticed Blueno,as a green glow was waved by Doflamingo

"Warn the Master!"ordered Spandam,turning to Blueno"If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?"

Jyabura and Blueno with Frunkfreed had already left the room as Spandam talked

* * *

"Take whatever booty you can find"shouted Doflamingo to the mob,taking out his bow" But remember, the Beast is mine!"

_"I'll kill you beast!As a punishment for taking away MY Luffy!"_thought angrily the pink thing

* * *

Jyabura proceded to warn the occupiers of the castel,he first warned Shawna as she passed by,she run to every room screaming and yelling,warning everyone of the danger

"What's the matter?"asked Pearl,as Shawna entered the library

"We're under attack!"alerted Shawna,grabbing the book"We are not to let them throught!"

"Count on me!"

Shawna ran to the main hall,where everyone was

Furnitures:Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

"We're not to let them pass!"shouted Pearl"Let's block the door!"

Men:Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

They hit the door with their ram

* * *

"Pardon me, Master"said Blueno,as he finally reached Lucci's bedroom

"Leave me in peace"pleaded Lucci,in a sad voice,he had been staring at his wilting rose since Luffy had departed

"But sir!"panicked Blueno"The castle is under attack!"

* * *

Men:Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast

At the end of every sentence,they'd hit the door,trying to pry it open

"This isn't working!"said Jyabura

"Can someone churn out an idea?"growled Shawna"And quickly I might add"

Next to her,Pearl nodded with vigor

"Oh Jya"moped Gyatharine"We must do something!"

"Wait!"muttered Jya"I know!"

Men:Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

* * *

"What shall we do, Master?"asked Blueno

"It doesn't matter now"Lucci shot the teapot a sad look before turning it to the raging storm outside"Just let them come"

* * *

Men:Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

They had finally pried the giant doors open and entered a too much furnitured lobby,Doflamingo frowned and walked inside,his mob behind him. Bellamy grabed a lit candlestick

"NOW!"yelled Jyabura

The furnitures moved and Shawna went to the first man,Arlong,and punched him like a World Champion boxer

"I wanna fight too"Pearl yelled

She jumped only to be grabbed by Shawna

"Can I?"asked Shawna

"What...?"

Shawna threw Pearl in the face of Foxy,making her and the man dizzy. Shawna then calmly walked to the book

"You... You..."wheezed Pearl

"Oi!You asked to fight,you fought"said simply Shawna,picking her up"Still want to fight?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay"

They went back to the fight,the men were easily overcame as Lulu recieved a squeegee,Tyrannosaurus, right in his face,Akainu was squashed in the face by two drawers,the Risky Brothers,Moria got his head stuck in a cauldron who was hit by pans,Oimo and Kashi,Zeff found himself inside a chest,Mikazuki,after behind striped by a chair,Gombe,and more. Doflamingo stared helplessy at his mob before climbing the stairs. He had a beast to kill after all.

* * *

_"I'm the best in the world!"_Kaku did a little jiggle in his mind as,after fruitful strain,the machine was working. Kaku breathed one last time on the fire before starting the machine and aiming for the door with the axe

"Here we go!"laughed Kaku,sounding like a happy child

The noises caught the attention of the prisoners,Luffy walked to the door and looked throught the hole,he was closely followed by the other

"What the devil?"mumbled Ace before pulling Luffy away from the door"Everyone,look out!"

The axe hit so many time the door that it broke before crashing inside,smokes invaded the cave and slowly everyone went out off their hidding only to see Kaku hanging by his handle over the dead machine

"You guys gotta try this thing!"smiled Kaku

Luffy grabbed the cup and exited the cave

"LUFFY!"called Ace"Wait up!"

"No time!"replied Luffy before wistling for Pierre"I got Lucci to save"

"Let us come!"said Nami

"No!"answered Luffy as he climbed on Pierre

"This wasn't a question,Luffy"growled Ace,joining his brother on Pierre"There are some horses in the stall,take them and follow us!"

Everybody nodded,run to their horses and galloped to the castel

_"Don't worry Lucci,the cavalry is coming to save you"_thought Luffy

* * *

People ran outta the castel as they were outnumbered and overpowered by mere furnitures. Baskervile and his cups,the Houbantai,threw tomatoes at random men,Crocodile snarled and went to them

"Up there you scurvy scum!"Crocodile rose his head to the ceilling only to see Blueno and cups,the Just Eleven Jurymen"NOW!"Blueno and the Just Eleven Jury men poured boilling tea on the sand man who screamed like a girl and ran outside

"!"Kalifa threw herself from the second floor to the first,squashing Smoker who had the bad luck to be under her.

Meanwhile,Doflamingo was still looking for Lucci,opening random door andaiming at no-one inside.

Kalifa fought men via opening her drawers and hitting them,she opened the drawer on her chest,revealing a brush,Ivankov,and a comb,Bon Clay. Kalifa threw them on Mister 3,they grabbed his hair and forced him to enter Kalifa. When he left Kalifa's drawer,he was dressed as an okama,Mister 3 screamed in fright and ran.

Jya,however,was cornered as Bellamy hold a torch near him,making it impossible for the candlestick to escape without behing burned. But by chance,Spandam was on the stairs,dressed just like Napoléon and holding a gun and a scissor,he laughed maniacly before sliding down to Bellamy's rear,the scissor in front of him and pricked the blond,Bellamy jumped in fright and pain as the scissor hurt him.

* * *

"Oi!Baka marimo!"yelled Sanji,as Zoro was heading left when it should be right"The other way!"

"SHADDUP!"yelled the green haired man,catching up with the blond

"Guys!We have no time!"shouted Marco"If we went on like this we'll lost Luffy and Ace!"

Luffy and Ace were leading the group,Pierre was galloping rather quickly

"And now?"shouted Robin"Where are we heading?"

"We need to cross the river!Follow me!"Luffy yelled

_"Please Lucci!Be okay!"_

* * *

Jyabura fumed,here in front of him was Mister 4 plucking Gyatharine,Jyabura hopped to the man's rear and lit him up,Mister 4 did a spectacular jump,releasing Gyatharine whom Jyabura caught in his arms,smiling seductively.

Frunkfreed tried to escape a vicious mob formed with Bellamy,Sarkiss,Akainu and Arlong. All of them holding knives and pitchforks,Frunkfreed ran inside the kitchen and found himself being cornered by them but the drawers opened revealing sharps cooking knives and mincers. Paulie,seeing the danger the foot rest was,set himself on fire while glaring at the intruders. The said intruders screamed and ran outside,joining the other. Once every invaders were out,the furnitures cheered,happy that they had won

"And stay out!"shouted Spandam from the landing

Jyabura smiled before kissing the clock on each cheeks,Spandam sniffed before giving the smiling man little slaps on the face.

* * *

Lucci felt numb,he felt as if everythings had been ripped off of him,now he was sat on his couch staring aimlessly at the window,hoping for Luffy's return. His door opened and Doflamingo went inside,aiming his bow at him. Lucci turned to the noise,Doflamingo didn't move and pulled harder on the rope,Lucci let out a growl,it could have passed as dangerous if he didn't look so hopeless and sad. Doflamingo let go off the rope and shoot the beast.

* * *

OMG!Luffy hurry up and go save Lucci R&R if ya wanna the following ;)


	9. A Fight for Luffy!

Here is the next part,it'll soon be the end of this story

* * *

Lucci let out a pained growl as the arrow settled itself between his shoulder blades,he tried to take it out but Doflamingo ran and pushed him throught the window behind Lucci,Doflamingo laughed sadisticaly as he threw his bow on the ground,before walking to the dizzy beast,he kicked Lucci,making the leopard fell on the fortification of his castel. Lucci was laying face down on a parcel when Doflamingo joined him

"Get up!"ordered Dofla

Lucci send him a sad look before slowly complying to the man

"GET UP!"ordered again Dofla,kicking the beast as it was about to stand. Lucci was at the end of the parcel

"What's the matter beast ? !"laughed Doflamingo"Too kind and gentle to fight back ! ?"

Lucci looked at him before growling sadly as he put his head on his arm

_"Can't he just end my life here?"_thought Lucci,observing the ground_"Luffy..."_

Doflamingo broke one of the little gargoyle,using it as a club and walked back to Lucci. Lucci closed his eyes,and waited for the deadly blows

"NO!"yelled a familar voice

Lucci snapped his eyes open and stared at the little group in front of the castel,mainly the boy dressed in a red dress

"Luffy..."murmured slowly Lucci,extending his arm to the bearer,as if he could grasp the bearer gently

"No!Dofla!Don't!"screamed Luffy as Doflamingo lifted his club to hit Lucci

Lucci,sensing the danger behind him,stood up and grabed the piece of rock,snarling and growling as he towered with his height the man. Doflamingo stared shocked at the beast

* * *

"What the devil is this?"asked Marco as he saw the giant figure standing against Doflamingo

"It's him!The one who made me and Luffy prisoneer!"recalled Ace

"Incredible!"mumbled Chopper

Luffy stared at Lucci

"He'll need help!"said Luffy"Let's go Pierre"

Pierre whined and stood on his hint legs,making Ace fall,and galloped inside the castel,ignoring the calls of his friends

"Luffy ! ?"screamed familar voices,as they saw the bearer

Luffy set Kaku,who had been in his bag,down and passed by Spandam,Jyabura and Blueno,running up the stairs to Lucci

* * *

Lucci snarled as he advenced on Doflamingo,the club was the only limit separating them,Doflamingo kicked Lucci and flinged his club,stoping the leopard man from advencing. They were now on the roof of a tower with Dofla swinging his club at Lucci,who ducked effortlessly

_"The last thing I need is to slip!"_thought angrily Dofla

Lucci had an advantage,he had claws,stopping him from falling and he only stood up on his hint legs just to catch the club. Doflamingo swinged again his weapon but Lucci got it and pushed Doflamingo with it,making the man stumble,Lucci roared and flung himself to him making the two land on another roof with Lucci on top of Doflamingo. The pink clothed kicked Lucci,sending him a few meters away before grabbing his club and hitting a gargoyle. Lucci had hidden himself in the shadows and between the gargoyles

"Come out and fight!"yelled Doflamingo

A lighting ran out,lighting the place slowly

"Were you in love with him,beast?"snarled Dofla,advencing in the alley"Did you honestly think he'd want you!When he had someone like me?"

From his place,Lucci snarled before slowly walking on all four behind the man. Doflaming sensed a dangerous presence behind him and flung his club,Lucci missed the blow as he walked around the pink clothed man,Dofla send another blow but Lucci stopped it by grasping the weapon with his teeth,it wasn't enough to break it but enough to stop. Dofla fumed and flung many time his club,making Lucci step back

"It's over,beast!"roared Dofla"Luffy is MINE!"

Fury passed through Lucci's eyes and he used his head **(AN:Litteraly :D)** to knock out Doflamingo,the pink man was too surprised by the blow that he didn't duck,his club flew out of his hand,above him,he could hear the growling of Lucci. Lucci grabed Dofla's throat with his tail and hold him above the space

"Lemme go!Lemme go!"pleaded Doflamingo,trying to pry Lucci's tail out off his neck"Please!Don't hurt me!I'll do anything!ANYTHING!"

_"Luffy wouldn't like it if you killed someone for him"_said a voice in Lucci's head

Lucci's face bore a look of pure fury but slowly it dissoveld into an emotionless mask as he brought back Doflamingo on the roof but Lucci still didn't let go off of Dofla

"Get out"whispered menacingly Lucci as he brought Dofla to his face then threw him on the ground

"LUCCI!"called Luffy from the balcony above the two men

Lucci turned to the noise and smiled

"Luffy!"

Luffy extanded his hand and Lucci climbed to the balcony,his eyes never left Luffy's

"Luffy"smiled Lucci,grabbing the petite hand in his large one while the other clasped Luffy's waist. Slowly Luffy's arms circled his neck as Lucci breathed Luffy's hair scent "You came back"

Luffy smiled in his neck,he could sense it. Lucci was about to said something when a sharp pain in his side made him roar,Doflamingo had caught up with Lucci and had stabbed the man with his knife. Luffy stared,horrifed,as Lucci sent a glare at the pink man and flung his arm at him,Dofla smirked but forgot where he was as he stood up,he slipped and fell in the space,screaming. Luffy didn't think twice and grabed Lucci's clothes,stopping him from joining the man then helped Lucci up onto the balcony. The bearer then proceded to gently lay Lucci down with his head resting in the bearer's arms.

"Master?"called slowly Spandam

Behind the clock were Jyabura and Blueno with Luffy's friends and brother,all of them stared at the sad scene before them. Luffy didn't acknowledged them and slowly began running his fingers on Lucci's face,Lucci opened his eyes and stared at Luffy

"You...You came back"stated Lucci,breathlessly,smiling

"Of course I came back"said Luffy,a little hurt

_"Why did he thought I'd never come back?"_thought sadly Luffy

"I couldn't let them..."Luffy's eyes swelled up with tears before he hugged Lucci's head"This is all my fault...If only I got here sooner"

A cough shook Lucci's body

"Maybe..."wheezed Lucci,slowly caressing Luffy's cheek"It's better"another cough"It's better this way"

"Don't talk like that"Luffy tried to smile but it came as a rictus"You'll be alright...We're together now...Everything's going to be fine,you'll see"

Lucci send him a sad smile before his hand brought Luffy's face closer to his

"At least..."wheezed Lucci,aproaching his lips' to Luffy's"I got to see you...one last time"

Luffy could felt Lucci's breath as the lips got closer,Luffy went to close the distance between them when Lucci's head fell limply at one side with his hand hitting the cold wet floor. Tears fell as Luffy stared at Lucci's dead body

"No...No!"Luffy hugged the head as he cried"Please!Don't leave me..."

_"He'll never know how I felt about him"_thought Luffy

"I love you"whispered Luffy into Lucci's ear

Behind the two,Franky was bawling with Usopp and Chopper and claiming they were not crying,Nami and Robin were weeping silently,Marco,Ace,Zoro and Sanji tried to keep an emotionless mask but failed miserably as lonely tears fell from their eyes, Jyabura,Spandam and Blueno stared at the last petal of the rose as it joined the others. They had lost everythings,their master and their freedom. There was no hope for all of them

* * *

R&R


	10. Tale As Old As Time

Luffy was cold,on the inside and the outside,and yet even with that,he refused to let go off of Lucci's head,he keep on crying. Ace and the other didn't bother to stop him and get him back inside,deep down Ace knew that this overgrown housecat hold an important place in Luffy's heart. The thunder boomed and something strange apeared,little by little,the rain transformed into somewhat colorful shooting stars. Luffy steped back as Lucci's body rose up in the air under the awe'ed yet scared eyes of everyone,a golden bow embraced Lucci's body before a soft glow went on,Lucci's claws changed into polished nails,his paws into feet and hands,his body went from large to well toned then his leopard face changed into an human one with dark hair giving the man a dark halo around his head. Luffy stared,wide eyed,as the stranger was lowered into the ground gently,Luffy advenced slowly only to step back as the man moved. The dark haired stoop up and stared at his hands before turning his deep forest green eyes to a frightened Luffy

"Luffy"smiled the man,before grabing Luffy's hands"It's me"

The dark yet seductive voice of the stranger send shiver down his spine but yet Luffy eyed warily the man

"I don't know him...but yet I felt like I know him"

Luffy,even though he didn't recognized the man,run a hand through the man's hair

_"They feel like his"_thought Luffy

Then the hand left the brunet's hair and drew the strange shaped brows then the horseshoe goatee. But it was the man's eyes that made Luffy recognise Lucci,those eyes,the deepest green he'd ever saw,shone with love

_"Love for me"_squeeled Luffy inside

"It is you"grinned Luffy,holding Lucci's face in his hands

Lucci grinned before caressing Luffy's cheek and bringing their face(and lips) closer,behind them,Ace fumed and screamed only to fall asleep as he ranted,for once everyone body thanked Kami for Ace's narcolepsy as Lucci's lips met Luffy's,magic swirled around them,ruffling their hair,before it send fireworks in the sky,their ashes hit the castel,sending it back to its original state and made the morning come. The other cheered and went to them. As they separated,Jyabura hopped to them before slowly revealing a man with a Fu Manchu moustache and pointed goatee and wearing a smirk

"Jyabura"

Jyabura nodded and embraced Lucci,next to him,a light purple haired man apeared,he wore a brown leather mask and marckings on his face that reminded Luffy of a panda

"Spandam"

Spandam nodded and too embraced the brunet as a tall brunet with bull horns as a hairdo apeared in front of the group

"Blueno!"

Lucci was grinning like mad as he embraced the man

"Look at us!"laughed Lucci

Barkings echoed around then Frunkfreed run to the balcony with Kaku on him

"Blueno!"called the cup

The footrest changed into a grey dog that send Kaku in the air,Luffy felt a little scarred that the cup would fall and break into pieces but the bearer got the surprise of his life as a tall chatain haired man with a long square nose landed with ease on his feet. Kaku laughed and embraced Lucci

"It is a miracle!"said Spandam

Lucci nodded and grabbed Luffy around the waist before the two twirled around.

* * *

Later that day,all the inhabitant of the village came to the castel,Lucci and Luffy were the first-off couple,they danced and waltzed around the balroom and at each song end,Lucci would kiss Luffy then begin a new dance

"Ah!"sighed Jyabura,observing the two"L'amour"

Gyatharine passed by him and dusted the man,snapping him back to reality then winked seductively at the long haired brunet as she walked away,Jyabura smirked growled wolfishly then walked to her only to be stopped by Spandam

"Well,Jyabura,old friend"said Spandam with a honeyed voice before shaking hands with Jya"Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course,mon ami"said Jyabura with fake-enthusiams,shaking hands while he tried to pry his out of Spandam's"I told you the bearer would break the spell"

"I beg your pardon,old friend"frowned a smiling Spandam"But I believe I told you"

"No you didn't"scoffed Jyabura"I told you"Jyabura pinched Spandam's cheek,angering the purple haired man

"You most certainly did not"snapped Spandam,pushing Jyabura slightly"You pompous,dog breath peabrain!"

"En garde!"growled Jyabura as he took out a glove and swiped Spandam with it"You slimy pocket watch!"

The two began wrestling on the floor under the amused eyes of the crowd near them. Lucci observed them from the corner of his eyes before a silent chuckle shook his chest

"What's so amusing?"asked a smiling Luffy

"Nothing"Lucci silenced Luffy by kissing him"Hope I'm not pressuring you with this"

Luffy shook his head before kissing Lucci's forehead

"You'll never pressure me in anything"

"Oi!Highness of my rear!"yelled Ace"Take your filthy hand off of Luffy!"

Lucci rose a well defined eyebrow before smirking and hugging Luffy closer to him,making the flame man spit smoke by the nose

"I'm warning you one last time ..."

Lucci smirked at Ace's narcolepsy and returned to dance with Luffy

"When will Ace understood"snickered Zoro"That Luffy is about to wed in the next months?"

"Never"grinned Sanji"I'm sure that when Luffy got loads of children,Ace would still think he is a virgin and single"

People laughed around him

"I wonder how the children'll look like?"wondered Nami,a dreamy look on her face

"It would be funny if a mini Luffy got Lucci's brow and later goatee"joked Franky before being wacked on the head by Robin

"Well"said Kaku"We're sure of one thing,they'll live happily together"

"Of course"said Blueno

Then Kaku frowned

"What's wrong?"asked Usopp

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"asked Kaku to Blueno

The other looked at him strangely before bursting out laughing.

_Background:Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast  
_

_

* * *

_R&R guys!This was to be the last chapter but I'll be kind and gave ya the Epilogue(Thank you Shinju,I'm still having problems at differentiating them,I fail OTL)when my Internet stop being a b****!Watch out for the Epilogue ;)_  
_


	11. Epilogue

Okay,Mina!Here goes the Epilogue,enjoy!

* * *

"You sure this isn't fattening me?"asked Luffy

"Luffy"breathed Nami"With that belly,you can't get slimier unless you have your baby right now!"

Luffy pouted,he was in his room,inside Lucci's castel,getting ready for his wedding with the gorgous prince.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Lucci!"snapped Nami,not opening the door"How many time I told you that seeing the bride before the wedding is a bad omen!"

"It's Ace!"said the man behind the door"Open,Lucci isn't with me"

"I'm on it"smiled Robin

She opened the door and let the freckled man inside,he observed his brother before hugging him

"Watch out for my belly"smiled Luffy,putting a hand on his rounded belly

"I still can't belive you're pregnant,oh my Kami"muttered Ace,putting his hand on his eyes"Even my sentence sound wrong,you're a man for Kami's sake !"

"A bearer is the right word"grinned Luffy

"I hope you were consenting"remarked dryly Ace only to be wacked by Luffy,Robin and Nami

"Can't you see the positive thing,you'll be an uncle"fumed Nami

"**That** is the only GOOD thing!"mumbled Ace

"Just like Sanji said"smiled Robin as Nami facepalmed"You'll only think of Luffy as a virgin and single when he's going to be a 'mother' !"

"I'm his big brother"growled Ace"It's my responsability to take care of Luffy"

"That's sure,if 'taking care of someone' is 'being a mother hen' for you,then you're doing your job"argued Nami

Luffy laughed at Ace's face

"There!"smiled Robin"You're done,Luffy"

"Ah!"said Ace"That reminds me,your prince is awaiting for you,you're the last ozzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Every body shook their head at Ace and his narcolepsy

"We go to the wedding?"asked Nami

"We go to the wedding"nodded Luffy,walking past Ace,wondering how the boy didn't fell flat on the floor

"That's so exiting!"squeeled Nami"You have your man and a baby on the way"

"Who said about **A** baby"smirked knowingly Luffy

Nami and Robin stopped in their track as Luffy smiled

"Come on,guys!"laughed Luffy"We're already late"

Luffy walked hastily to the wedding

"Luffy!"yelled Nami,following her friend"Be careful with your belly!"

* * *

_"He is 15 minutes late"_thought Lucci

"Master?"said Jyabura next to him"I don't think that looking at your pocket watch every 5 secondes will make your bride come now"

"I know"exhaled Lucci"But what if he thought at the last moment that I'm not worhty of his love and…"

"Stop!"snapped Jyabura,cutting Lucci's rant"You are worthy of his love"

"But..."

Jyabura held up a hand,silencing him

"This bearer,Luffy,is pregnant with your child"said Jyabura"If he didn't love you,he wouldn't be like that,you would be roaring dangerously around the castel while we would take dust"

Lucci nodded

"You're right"smiled Lucci"Why I'm all stressed?"

"It's your wedding,of course you'll be stressed"smirked Jyabura"But please,refrain yourself from fainting when he says 'I do' "

Lucci hit Jyabura on the shoulder as he laughed. Then the music went on,at the other side of the garden,was Luffy,wearing a light red wedding dress that wasn't hinding the fact that he was expecting,strangely this brought pride inside Lucci. Luffy joined him near the mayor

"My dear friends"said the Mayor"We're here in this day to unite those two soul by the holy bound of marriage..."

"Where were you?"murmured Lucci

"I was making myself more…presentable"smiled Luffy

"You know...You don't need anything to look like a god"purred Lucci

Luffy blushed,matching the color of his dress. The mayor cleared his throat,warning the couple to stop talking while he spoke

"Do you Rob Lucci"recited Woop Slap"Take this bearer, to be your wedded wife,to have and to hold from this day forward,for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish 'til death do you part according to Kami's holy ordinance. And thereto to him you plight your troth?"

"I do"replied Lucci,his grin ready to split his face in two

Woop Slap turned to Luffy

"Do you Monkey D. Luffy,take this man, to be your wedded husband,to have and to hold from this day forward,for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer,

in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish 'til death do you part according to Kami's holy ordinance. And thereto to him you plight your troth?"

'BANG!'

The noise echoed around the castel as the main door was pried open by a giant man with a boomrang like beard and a red haired man,behind them were men,lot of them. As they walked into the garden,Lucci snarled at them while putting Luffy behind him

"Sorry for being late"said the red head then noticed Luffy behind Lucci"Now,hand over Luffy before anything went out of hand"

Lucci respond was a snarl

"Marco!"shouted Luffy through the ruckus"You swore that they wouldn't come,that you didn't send the letter"

"I didn't!I swear!"replied Marco

"Didn't you heard,gaki"WhiteBeard's voice boomed"Hand over the bearer,a letter told us you made him prisoneer"

"Wattizithere?"asked a groggy voice

Everybody turned their head to a sleepy Ace

"What's the meaning of this,Portgas?"snarled Lucci

Ace squinted at Lucci then at WhiteBeard

"Father"said Ace"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue Luffy"answered Shanks"You send a letter saying Luffy was held against his will by a beast"

Ace seemed shocked then he blushed,staring at his feet

"Ace!"yelled Marco,running to the man"I didn't send the letters when you asked me to !"

"That's normal"muttered Ace"I was the one,I didn't think they would come and..."

"And you went into your 'mother hen' mood"said a grey haired man with a long cigarette on his lips"Because here"the man looked around"does look like a wedding to me"

"SHANKS!"yelled Luffy,getting out from Lucci's bark and walked hastily to the red head

"Oh my Kami"said Shanks,hugging the boy then noticed something"What...What happened?"

"You're at my wedding"smiled Luffy

Lucci advenced to them and grabbed possessively Luffy's waist while glaring at Shanks

"But you...you...you're..."stuttured Shanks

"Pregnant"answered Lucci and Luffy

Shanks laughed then twirled with Luffy Under Lucci' snarls and growls

"Can someone explain me what's goin' on 'ere?"asked WhiteBeard

"This is Luffy's wedding!"laughed Shanks then he frowned at Ace"Why did you tell us that Luffy's was kidnapped?"

"He was!"screamed Ace"But now he..."

_"Why can't my narcolepsy help me in that kind of case?"_thought Ace

"Could you finish this later ? !"growled Lucci"We have a wedding to end !"

Shanks stared at Lucci before glaring,Lucci held the glare with one of his own

"Lucci?"said softly Luffy,tugging on Lucci's sleeve

Lucci still glared at Shanks as Luffy hold his waist,just in case just like Benn Beckman did with Shanks's arm. Then to everyone surprise,Shanks grinned then hugged Lucci,knocking his top-hat off

"So you're Luffy's fiancé"stated a still grinning Shanks,separating from the brunet"Hurt him in anyway and you find yourself man no more"

"The idea didn't even cross my mind"answered stoicaly and coolly Lucci before leading Luffy to the mayor"Sorry for the bother,but we didn't expected them to come"

The mayor waved it off and everybody went back to their seat

"Now"mumbled Woop Slap"Where was I?"

"I do"answered Luffy

The mayor squinted at him

"If anyone objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace..."said the mayor

Marco hit Ace as this one was about to yell 'YES!'

"Shut up you!"growled Marco silently"You already caused mayhem with Shanks and Father turning up here when I didn't send the letter"

"Why didn't you send them?"hissed Ace

"Because you were in your mother hen mood"explained Marco"I lied on the fact that I sent them,you is only enough to make the best man of the world bend at you're feet when your in your overprotective brother mood "

"Hush!"hissed Spandam at the two

"...can kiss your wedded"ended the mayor

Lucci nodded then kissed lovingly Luffy

"Oi!"yelled Ace"He said 'kiss',not 'eat his mouth'!"

Marco hit the arsonist again. Lucci then lifted Luffy in his arms and the two walked to the giant table where a giant banquet awaited everyone

"I want to make an announcement!"shouted Luffy,standing up so that everyone could see him"As you all kow,I'm expecting but that's not all..."at this Luffy giggled

"What is it?There are no problem for the baby?"panicked a little Lucci

"No everything is fine for the babies"smiled Luffy

"Great!"nodded Lucci"The bab..."a shocked look apeared on Lucci's face,he looked at Luffy who oly smiled"Babies?"

"Twins"replied a smiling Luffy

Lucci stared at Luffy,wide eyed before kissing Luffy like there was no tomorrow under Ace's objections

* * *

R&R!This is here this story end and I must annonces you that I'll soon be back to school and I hardly will have time to post less work on my fics,I'm sorry be understanding please *bows*


End file.
